A Tortured Son
by Chrissy Perry
Summary: Prequel to A Real Hero. The story shows Chris' childhood, how he deals with his father's treatment, Wyatt's turning and the deaths of his family.
1. Abandoned

_Hi, everyone. So this is the prequel to A Real Hero and shows Chris growing up and is my second fanfic. You don't have to read my first story "A Real Hero", but I hope you read it anyway ;) And there are some characters to introduce first :). I hope you like this story._

_And now that school has started again I don't know when I will be able to update again but I try to update as soon and often as possible._

* * *

**Piper's and Leo's kids:**

**Wyatt 6 years old (when the story begins)**

**Chris 5 years old**

**Melinda 3 years old**

**Phoebe's and Coop's kids:**

**Pruedence 4 years old**

**Patricia "Patty" 3 years old (she is two months younger than Melinda)**

**Pia 2 years old (she is one month younger than Penelope)**

**Paige's and Henry's kids:**

**The twins Ryan and Riley 5 years old (they are ten months younger than Chris)**

**Penelope 2 years old**

**Tyler 5 1/2 years old, he is the half manticore baby that the charmed ones saved.**

* * *

Chris and Wyatt were playing in the sunroom of the manor, Chris just wanted to start to complain because Wyatt didn't play fair as several demons shimmered in. The two brothers instantly got into fighting mode, their mother and aunts were just in the underworld vanquishing a swarm king. The boys started to vanquish the demons using their telekinesis. Suddenly a darklighter orbed in and aimed his crossbow at Chris, Wyatt who noticed this wanted to jump in front of his brother and raise his shield but was stopped by another demon who smacked him against a wall. "CHRIS!" he exclaimed before drifting into unconsciousness. Chris whirled around and faced the darklighter who shot the arrow and hit Chris straight in the stomach. Chris cried out in pain and went down on his knees.

Just as the demon, who knockedWyatt out, wanted to end Chris' life Melinda came running into the room, because of her brothers screaming. As she saw the darklighter and demon she promptly blew both of them up and then yelled at top of her lungs "DADDY!". Immediately blue and white orbs appeared and formed into Leo who bent down next Melinda. "Hey little princess what's wrong?" It was then that he saw his first born unconscious on the floor and rushed to his side and healed him. Melinda who spotted Chris lying on the ground ran to his side.

"Hey champ, you're alright?" Leo asked Wyatt after he regained consciousness. He totally ignored his second son who was lying next to his little sister with a darklighter arrow stuck in is stomach. Wyatt nodded and his Dad disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs not bothering to care about Chris.

"Wy, Chris needs help!" Mel whined while sitting next to her older brother. Wyatt instantly was by his siblings side and pulled the arrow out with his telekinesis, Chris didn't make a sound which wasn't a good sign. He held his hands above the wound and a golden glow appeared under them and the wound began to close. As Wyatt's hands stopped glowing Chris' eyes fluttered open and he look at his siblings. „Chris, thank god your okay." Wyatt exclaimed and pulled his little brother in a hug. „Wy, can't breath." Chris choked and Wyatt immediately let go of his younger brother.

„Thanks for saving my life, you two." Chris smiled at his big brother and baby sister. Chris wasn't aware of the fact that his father was here and ignored him, but Wyatt was and he hated the fact that his father cared about him and his little sister but gave a damn about Chris. Mel clung to her brother for dear life and refused to let go. "Mel, you can let me go, I'm alright. By the way I saw how you blew up those bad guys. Really awesome, you have your powers really good under control for your age." Chris stated and held his little sister in his arms while stroking her hair. "I love you Chris." Mel told her brother as she pulled away she smiled at him. "Hey and what about me?" Wyatt complained playfully and Mel turned around and also gave him a big hug. "I love you too, Wy."

Chris was still lying on the floor surrounded by his siblings as two sets of orbs appeared in front of them. They transformed into Ryan and Riley. "Hey guys." They said together but as they saw the three siblings on the ground and Chris as white as a sheet they looked concerned. "What happened here?" Ryan asked. Mel and Wyatt helped Chris to stand up and Wyatt explained. "Demons attacked us, suddenly a darklighter orbed in, I wanted to protect Chris but got knocked out and Chris was shot with a darklighter arrow. But I could heal him, thanks to Mel who blew up the last demon standing and the darklighter." Wyatt smiled at his little sister with proud.

"So you guys are ok?" Riley asked. "Yeah." the three siblings answered together. "What do you want?" Chris asked. "We were just looking for our Mom." Ryan and Riley said together and the three siblings on the floor started to laugh. First Ryan and Riley looked irritated but then began to laugh too. When Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed back into the house they found five kids sitting on the couch and laughing, but then they saw broken glas spread on the floor. "What happened here?" Piper asked concerned while walking up to her kids followed by her sisters.

„Just a demon attack Mom." Wyatt answered. „Don't worry Mel vanquished two of them and Chris and I did the rest." „And we just got here." Riley added grinning. „And Daddy was here." Mel said with a big smile, Wyatt looked concerned at his brother who wore a blank expression.

_„So he did it again, he abadoned me again. I was shot with a darklighter arrow and he just ignored me. He was just concerned about Mel and Wy." _Chris thought to himself and without another word he orbed out. „Chris!" Wyatt shouted but his brother was already gone. Now Piper, Phoebe and Paige were really confused, so Wyatt told them what happened during the attack and the charmed ones and the twins looked shocked about Leo's behaviour.

Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and watched as the cars raced beneath him with tears flooding down his cheeks. Then a swirl of blue orbs appeared and transformed into Wyatt. „Why didn't you tell me Dad was here?" Chris asked his brother still watching the cars. Wyatt sat down next to his baby brother and laid an arm around his shoulder.

„I didn't want him to hurt you further more, I know I should have told you but I couldn't. You were really close to death and still weakened from the poison. I just couldn't hurt you more." Wyatt explained with tears in his eyes and as Chris began to sob he pulled his little brother in a tight hug and rocked him back and forth.

Soon Chris had fallen asleep on Wyatt's chest and Wyatt orbed them both to Chris' room. He carefully laid his brother in his bed and covered him with a blanket and then walked out of the room and closed the door silently.

He made his way downstairs where his mother was waiting for him. Paige had first orbed Phoebe home and then orbed with her twins to her home after Wyatt told them what happened and then orbed out to his brother. „He is sleeping." Wyatt informed his mother while taking a seat next to her.

„I will have a little chat with your Dad tomorrow. He can't continue like this, favouring you and Melinda. And thank you for taking such a great care of your siblings, especially Chris. I know I should do this but he opens up to you more than to me." Piper said while caressing Wyatt's hair. „It's ok Mom, I love him as much as you do. And we are brothers we have a special bond, you know that." Wyatt replied with a smile.

„Ok, but now it's time for bed. So brush your teeths and go to bed." Piper ordered and Wyatt stood up. „I love you Mom." „I love you too honey." After Wyatt went upstairs Piper decided to go to bed too, she will talk to Leo tomorrow.


	2. Talking

_thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**„Ok, but now it's time for bed. So brush your teeth and go to bed." Piper ordered and Wyatt stood up. "I love you mom." Wyatt said while walking up the stairs. "I love you too honey." After Wyatt went upstairs Piper decided to go to bed too, she will talk to Leo tomorrow**__**.**_

* * *

After Wyatt orbed to magic school Piper went upstairs to wake Chris up so he wouldn't sleep all day. When she opened the door he found her youngest son asleep in his bed. She walked over to him and shook him slightly „Peanut, come on wake up. It's time for breakfast." She whispered in his ear. Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked at his mother. "C'mone peanut, let's go downstairs and have breakfast." Piper smiled and Chris got up.

After breakfast Piper woke Mel up and she and Chris played in the sunroom. Piper went into the kitchen and closed the door before she called for her husband. Leo immediately appeared in a swirl of blue orbs smiling. He leaned forward to kiss his wife but Piper pushed him back with an angry look. Leo stared in shock at his wife "What's wrong honey? Has something happened?" " I don't know, you tell me what happened yesterday while I was out with my sisters? Mel told me you stopped by after an attack." Piper replied still looking mad.

"Yes, but Mel was alright and Wyatt was unconscious and had a broken wrist but I healed him and everything was fine." Leo explained. „Oh so everything was fine? And what about Chris, was he alright when you orbed in?" Piper said with each word her voice rose. "I didn't see him, he probably hid somewhere like a coward and let his brother do all the vanquishing." Leo told Piper what he thought. "So you think he is a coward, do you know he laid unconscious on the floor with a darklighters arrow in his stomach? Did you even look for him to make sure he is alright?" Piper tried not to shout because otherwise Chris would hear them and she didn't want him to witness this.

"No, I didn't check if he was alright. I was worried about Wyatt who I saw unconscious on the floor and after I knew he was ok I had to go back to the elders. I just orbed down because Mel sounded so frighten." Leo replied now slightly angry. "Leo you have to stop this, favouring Wyatt and Mel over Chris because it is not right why are you like this to Chris. Why do you ignore him, never come to his birthdays although you promise and worst of it you don't even check on him after an attack, he could be dead now if it wasn't for Wyatt and Mel!" Piper shot back her voice again rose. "Well Wyatt needs my attention more because he is much more powerful than Chris and Mel is my little princess you know this!" Leo shouted. "So you think Wyatt is more powerful than Chris then tell me what powers does he have?" Piper questioned. "Orbing and telekinesis and on the other hand Wyatt can heal, orb, telekinesis, thermokinesis, he has a shield and is the master of excalibur." Leo listed. "And that was the wrong answer, Chris doesn't just have telekinesis and can orb, he also has pyrokinesis, can conjure and levitate." Piper corrected. "But you would know this if you would pay more attention to him." "Piper I don't want to spend time with him because he should never had been born, he was a mistake. We planned for Wyatt and Mel but we never planned for Chris! He is just a weak half-breed." Leo exclaimed becoming more and more angry at his wife. Piper look just shocked at her husband but then her shock turned into pure rage and she blew her husband up.

Leo didn't reform in the manor knowing Piper would blow him up again and shout at him, so he decided to reform 'Up There' and stay there to give his lover time to cool off.

Piper in the meantime tried to calm down. She couldn't belive what her husband just said. What she didn't know was that Chris stood outside at the door and had listen to the conversation, after he heard his father call him a weak half-breed he was devastated and couldn't bear to see his mother so he orbed to the underworld to get his head cleared.

After Piper calmed down she decided to check on her two kids. As she walked into the sunroom she just saw Mel sitting on the floor playing with her ponys. "Honey, where is Chris?" she asked her youngest while bending down to her level. "He wanted to get a glas of milk for me." Mel replied in her sweet voice. _"Oh no he must have heard us. Oh god where did he go?" _Piper thought concerned and decided to call her eldest. "Wyatt, could you please come your brother needs you." She called to the ceiling and in an instant the room was filled with blue and white orbs which formed into Wyatt.

"What's wrong with Chris?" he immediately asked concerned about his baby brother. "I had a discussion with your Dad about never being there for Chris and he called Chris a weak half-breed and Chris must have heard us because he is gone." Piper explained and Wyatt look totally shocked at his mother. But then he pulled himself together and sensed for his brother and soon found him. "Got him, he is in the underworld and he is hurt but luckily not badly." Wyatt told his mother. He was glad that he shared a special bond with his brother which allowed him to sense his younger brother even in the underworld. He orbed to where he sensed Chris and saw that his baby brother was cornered by at least six demons.

"Hey you dumbasses!" Wyatt shouted to get the demons attention. The demons turned around to see another kid standing in front of them. Chris used his brother's distraction and sent a fireball at one of the demons which was consumed by flames and vanquished. Chris then immediately orbed to his brother. "Shall we get out of here or have some fun before." Wyatt smiled at his brother and Chris smiled back.

The charmed brothers started to attack the demons with their powers and with combiened power they soon vanquished every demon in the cave. They then orbed out to calm their worrying mother down.

Piper in the meantime stayed with Melinda and tried to distract herself. As orbs appeared she jumped to her feet and hugged her sons. "Never do this again, I was worried sick." She told Chris who looked at his mother with guilt in his jade green eyes. "Sorry Mom. I promise I won't do it again." He decided to let the thing with his Dad out. "What's for dinner?" Wyatt asked after his mother released them from her hug. "Lasagne, but it will need some time. So why don't you play with your sister." Piper answered while making her way to the kitchen.

Chris turned to his brother to look him into his baby-blue eyes while tears formed in his eyes. Wyatt instantly pulled his brother in a hug and whispered in his ear "Forget what Dad said, he lied. You are not weak your as powerful as I am. You know that, everybody knows it except Dad. But you have to forget about him. He doesn't know what he is talking about."

Chris calmed down at his brother's soothing words "Thanks for being here for me. I love you Wy." he said still hugging his big brother. "I love you too, Chris." Wyatt replied fighting the tears which threatened to fall.


	3. Don't Use Magic For Personal Gain

_Sorry it took me so long to update again but with school going on and homework and all the stuff it's hard to update more often. Although I will try to update more often and not only once a week. So hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**Chris calmed down at his brother's soothing words "Thanks for being here for me. I love you Wy." he said still hugging his big brother. "I love you too, Chris." Wyatt replied fighting the tears which threatened to fall.**_

* * *

Two months after the incident with Leo, Wyatt celebrated his seventh birthday. He was out with his Dad while the rest of the family prepared everything for the party. Piper and Chris were working in the kitchen, Phoebe and her eldest, Prue, wrapped the presents up in blue paper and Paige and her twins hung up the party decoration. Mel and Patty sat on the floor and drew a big birthday banner. While the others worked Coop and Henry sat in the sunroom with their daughters Pia and Penelope.

Two hours later Leo and Wyatt came back from the baseball game to which Leo had taken Wyatt. When the two men opened the door and entered the manor everybody shouted "Happy Birthday Wyatt!" Wyatt wore a huge smile as he ran towards the table which was coverd in presents and a big cake stood in the middle. Leo followed closly behind him and also smiled at his son.

First everybody congratulated Wyatt, then they were eating the cake Piper made with the help of Chris and finally Wyatt could unwrap his presents. First he opened Phoebe and Coop's, it was this new game he wanted so despreatly. "Wow, thank you aunt pheeps and uncle Coop." Wyatt cheered happily. The next one was from his aunt Paige and uncle Henry as Wyatt ripped of the paper he could see the cover of an acient book and as he read the title his smile became even bigger. "Oh my god aunt Paige! Where did you get this from? Thank you so much" It was an old book with lots of Spells and Poisons. Paige smiled at her nephew.

Piper and Leo's present was next. It was a red remote-controlled car. Wyatt always talked about it when he came home from a playdate with one of his friend who got it. Wyatt was overhelmed with joy. Then his little sister walked over to him and gave him a little present. Wyatt opened it carefully and found a picture of Chris, Mel and him on the couch in the sunroom. Mel was seated between her two brothers who had each wrapped an arm around Melinda. Wyatt was really touched and bent down to his little sister and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you Mel." After Wyatt released his baby sister his brother handed him a little box. "Happy Birthday Wy." Wyatt looked at his brother and then at the box. He opened it and his eyes grew wide in disbelieve. Inside the box there was a silver Triquetra with an W in the middle which hung on a leather strap. "Chris, oh my god.." Wyatt was so shocked, of course in a positive way, that he couldn't find the right words in how to thank his brother.

Also the other memebers of the family were amazed, where did Chris get it from and how had he afford it. Wyatt took out the necklace and pulled it over his head. The triquetra now hang around Wyatt's neck, he pulled Chris into a tight hug. Only Leo watched the scene carefully. _"Where did Chris get this from. Did he use magic to create it? Or did he steal it." _Chris was really happy that his big brother loved his present. He created it himself, of course with a little help from magic, but he knew it wouldn't back fire because it wasn't for himself, it was for his brother.

The kids played in the sunroom while the adults cleaned everything up, Leo had to go back 'Up There' because of the elders. Later Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry and their kids said their goodbyes and also wished Wyatt again Happy Birthday. After Piper closed the front door she walked into the sunroom to find her three kids playing together. "Ok everybody. I think it's time for bed now." She said, but the three charmed kids were not all too happy about it. "But I am not even tired." Wyatt whined. "Me neither." Chris added. Piper just gave them a look and the boys stood up and headed upstairs. Piper picked up Mel and also made her way upstairs. After she laid Mel down, she walked over to the room Wyatt and Chris shared.

She found both her sons in Wyatt's bed fast asleep, she smiled at the sight and closed the door behind her and also went to bed herself. Wyatt woke up at his brother's crying. He saw that his baby brother was caught up in a nightmare and softly shook his shoulder. "Chris, Chris wake up it's just a dream. You are save. I'm here, nothing's gonna hurt you." But Chris wouldn't wake up so Wyatt shook him a little harder and Chris's eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright in the bed.

"Chris it's alright, it was just a nightmare. You're save." Wyatt assured his little brother while pulling him in a hug. He laid back so Chris' head laid on his chest. "Wy?" "What is it, bro?" "Thank you for fighting away my fears. I love you." Wyatt smiled at the comment "Like I said Chris, nothing's gonna hurt you, not even your nightmares. Now get back to sleep it's 2:00 am." Chris curled up beside his brother still with his head on his chest and was fast alseep.

In the morning Piper entered her boys room and woke both of them up. After eating their breakfast Wyatt got ready for school and soon Chris was alone with his mother and sister. All of a sudden Leo appeared in the sunroom where Chris played with Mel. "Chris I need to talk to you." Chris looked up to his father and saw a hint of anger in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" Leo didn't answer his son's question and instead grabbed his arm and orbed both them out.

Mel who still sat on the floor and watched as her Daddy orbed out with her brother she was confused. He didn't say anything to her. "Mommy!" she shouted and Piper came rushing into the room thinking there was a demon attack. But when she couldn't see any possible threats she looked confused at her daughter. She then bent down to her level and asked "What is it sweety?" "Daddy was here and took Chris but not me. Why?" she asked with a sad voice. Piper was totally startled about Leo being here and taking Chris with him. _"Maybe he wants to talk to him and apologize? But why would he change all of a sudden?" _Piper thought but then concentrated on her youngest. "Oh sweety he just wants to spent some time alone with Chris, so he does with you and Wyatt." "Ok." was all Melinda returned and started playing with her ponys and Piper got back to her housework.

Leo and Chris appeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and Leo let go of his son's arm. "Where did you get the necklace that you gave Wyatt from?" Leo demanded in an angry voice. Chris slightly backed away from his father seeing the anger in his eyes. "I conjured it." He admitted. Leo's eyes filled with even more anger and he pressed Chris against one of the red metall beams. The kid's eyes grew wide in fear. "Have you ever heard about personal gain." Leo shouted while pressing the child harder against the beam and Chris winced in pain. "Y-es. B-but it wa-asn't for m-e. It was f-or Wy." Chris sobbed.

"Still you used magic for yourself! And you are not allowed to use magic for yourself!" Leo exclaimed and became angrier. He dropped the sobbing child. Chris landed on his side and shut his eyes from the pain. "You should not use magic for personal gain!" Leo screamed and kicked Chris in the stomach and then in his chest. "Dad! Please stop! You hurt me!" Chris cried out trying to protect himself but his father didn't stop so he called for the one person he knew would come immediately.

"WY!" As soon as Leo heard his son call the name of his first born he stopped and orbed away just in time so Wyatt didn't see him as he appeared. As soon as Wyatt appeared he looked around and as he saw his younger brother curled up in a ball on the floor he bent down to him and turned him on his still cried but as he saw his big brother he relaxed. Wyatt held his hands above his brother's chest and a golden glow appeared.

When Chris was fully healed Wyatt helped him to stand up. "Who did this? Was it a demon?" he asked looking in his brothers eyes. Chris just shook his head, he couldn't tell him that it was their father. "Chris, please tell me who did this so I can protect you next time." Wyatt pleaded. Chris looked back in Wyatt's baby blue eyes but then hung his head not able to see the look from Wyatt when he told him. "It was Dad." He whispered so Wyatt barely understood him. But when he heared the name of his younger brother's attacker his eyes grew wide in disbelieve.


	4. Just Call For Me

_Omg, I am sooo sorry for the delay. I really am. School is just so busy right now. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)_

_thoughts="italic"_

_conversation_ between Wyatt and Chris through their link "underline"

**_Previously on A Tortured Son:_**

**_"It was dad." he whispered so Wyatt barely understood him. But when he heared the name of his younger brother's attacker his eyes grew wide in disbelieve._**

* * *

Wyatt looked shocked at Chris_,_ but he was still avoiding his gaze and looked at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing. "Chris, is it true, did Dad do this to you?" Wyatt asked while bending down to Chris' level to look him into the eyes. Chris could just nod before tears welled up in his eyes and he threw his arms around his older brother never wanted to let go and Wyatt returned the hug and drew comforting circles on his back. "Sshhh it's ok Chris, I'm here. I always will be." Wyatt assured him. He pulled away a little so he could see into Chris' crystal green eyes. "We have to tell Mom about this." Chris' eyes widened in fear. "No Wyatt. We can't tell her because then she will call Dad and yell at him and he will know that I told her and I am scared that he will hurt me again." Chris whined. Wyatt sighed but nodded. "Ok, Chris we won't tell mum this time but if he ever lays a hand on you again we will tell her ok? And if Dad wants to hurt you just call for me in your mind, Dad will not notice it and I will be there in a second, promised." Wyatt said and gave Chris a reassuring smile.

When Chris orbed back to te manor his mother was already waiting for him. Wyatt orbed back to magic school so their mother wouldn't become suspicious why Wyatt wasn't at school. "Hey mum." Chris greeted her. "What did Leo want from you?" she asked. "Oh, nothing he just wanted to know where I got the necklace from." Chris answered truthfully, it was not a lie because Leo wanted to where he got it from. "And?" Piper asked curiously. "What and, there is no and, that was all." Chris retorted. "I mean where did you get the necklace from, it's beautiful." Piper repeated her question. "I conjured it. Was that personal gain?" Chris asked nervously. "Of course not honey, you didn't do it for yourself you did it for Wyatt." Piper explained and Chris sighed in relief.

An hour later Wyatt orbed home and saw his little brother and sister on the floor playing a game. He sat down next to them and watched. "Hey Wy, how was school?" Chris asked. "OK, do you want to make the homework with me so you can learn some things?" Chris smiled widely and finished the game. Wyatt and Chris got to their feet and went upstairs to the room they shared. The boys sat down on Wyatt's bed and Wyatt explained his brother what he learned today. Suddenly orbs filled the room and Leo appeared. Wyatt looked at his brother and Chris told him through their link that he should act as if he didn't know a thing. Wyatt then jumped to his feet and ran to Leo giving him a big hug. "DAD! You are here!" he cheared. "Hey buddy how are you, how was school?" Leo asked. _"Does he know? No, if he knew he wouldn't act that way. Maybe he didn't hear Chris in magic school or was too busy? Hopefully he doesn't know, so he won't defend Chris. He has to learn his lessons."_ Leo thought.

Wyatt looked at his father "I'm great. School was ok, just how school is. I am doing my homework and teach Chris some things so he will have a little knowledge already before he goes to magic school." Leo shot Chris an angry look and Chris flinched at the cold look. Unaware to Leo, Wyatt noticed this but ignored it, because Chris told him to act normal. Then Piper opened the door and walked into the boy's room. She smiled as she saw Leo talking to Wyatt, but it fell from her face as she saw Chris expression it looked like he was afraid of Leo. "Hey there are my three favourite men!" Piper exclaimed happily. "Dinner's ready do you want to come?" she asked looking at her husband. "Sure, I have a few hours before the elders will call me back." Leo answered to all their surprise. And they all walked down to have a meal as a family.

Chris though always avoided Leo's eyes the whole time and tried not to show how afraid he was that Leo will hurt him again. After dinner Leo orbed back ''Up There'' to be with the other elders much to Piper's annoyance. Once Piper tucked Mel into her bed she checked on her boys. When she opened the door she could see Wyatt in Chris' bed with an arm around him and reading the spell book, which he got from Paige. Piper smiled at the sight and closed the door silently and went to bed herself.

Chris woke up startled, he was bathed in cold sweat and was breathing heavily. _"It's alright it was just a nightmare, it felt real but it was just a dream."_he assured himself. Wyatt stirred next to him and Chris layed back quickly so Wyatt wouldn't wake up. Chris thought about the nightmare. Leo had orbed him and himself into the underworld into a cave and accused him of something and then started to beat him again. He could feel the pain as if it was real, but it wasn't real it was just a silly nightmare. And soon Chris fell asleep again.

The rest of the week was unspectacular. Leo stayed 'Up There' and didn't come down once. Piper was busy with the club and Chris and Melinda always played together or Chris read to his little sister. Wyatt was always at Chris side except when he was at magic school even at night he would sleep with Chris in one bed and Chris really felt safer when Wyatt was around even in his dreams. The nightmare he had the one night didn't repeat itself, so Chris always slept till Wyatt got up.

Today was Sunday and Chris got up really early to make breakfast for everyone. He was just busy making pancakes when he heard orbs behind him. Chris turned around and expected to see his aunt Paige or Wyatt but when he saw who stood in front of him his blood froze in his veins. "Morning Dad, I thought you are busy 'Up There'." he greeted his father not showing his fear. "That's what you want. That I don't come down so you can do whatever you want. Prevent Wyatt from learning more or sleeping in his own bed." Chris looked shocked at his father. Leo took a step into Chris' direction. "WYATT!" Chris screamed. Immediately blue orbs appeared to the right from Chris and a sleepy Wyatt appeared. "Morning Chris. How are you?" Wyatt yawned. "Oh hey Dad. What are you doing down here I thought you are busy 'Up There'." Wyatt turned to his father, pretending to notice him now.

"Yeah, I am but I just wanted to see you." Leo ruffled Wyatt's hair and disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs, looking at Chris coldly before. Chris relaxed and turned to Wyatt "Thanks for coming so fast and sorry I woke you up." Chris apologized. But Wyatt looked at Chris serious "You know you can always call for me no matter what time it is. Now let's finish breakfast and call for the others ok?" Wyatt smiled at Chris and he returned the smile.

* * *

_So this was chapter four, hope you liked it. I know there wasn't much action in it but I hope the next one will be better. And don't forget to review, it makes me soooo happy :D_


	5. A Scary Night

Yeaj I managed to update another chapter. Hope you like it :)

And yes there is a explanation for Leo behaviour, but you will have to wait till you find out ;)

_thoughts="italic"_

Wyatt's and Chris' link="underline"

**_Previously on A Tortured Son:_**

**_"Yeah, I am but I just wanted to see you." Leo ruffled Wyatt's hair and disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs, looking at Chris coldly before. Chris relaxed and turned to Wyatt "Thanks for coming so fast and sorry I woke you up." Chris apologized. But Wyatt looked at Chris serious "You know you can always call for me no matter what time it is. Now let's finish breakfast and call for the others ok?" Wyatt smiled at Chris and he returned the smile._**

* * *

The months went by and Leo stayed away from Chris, just spending time with Wyatt and Mel. Chris was relieved that his father left him alone, he also sleeps in his own bed without Wyatt because he already feels safe enough with Wyatt just being in the same room. One night Chris woke up because of a strange noise. He looked around confused and suddenly saw his father standing at the end of his bed looking really mad. Chris didn't dare to make a single sound, Leo grabbed his youngest son's arm and orbed them both away.

When Chris looked around he noticed shocked that his father orbed them into a cave in the underworld. "So you can't disturb Wyatt anymore. He won't hear you when we are here." Leo stated coldly. Leo took a threatening stepped towards Chris, but he immediately backed away. Chris tried to orb but found himself still standing in the cave facing his father. "You can't orb out of here. Unless I allow you to do so." Leo explained stepping forward and grabbing Chris by his shirt. He lifted the small child up from the gound so Chris' feet didn't touch the ground anymore and he was forced to look into Leo's his eyes.

"Dad, please what did I do that made you so angry." Chris whined, tears welling up in his eyes. "You should stop following Wyatt everywhere like a little puppy. And stop sleeping with him in one bed. He needs his own bed to sleep well." "But I haven't shared a bed with Wy for a long time now." Chris tried to argue. But this made Leo just angrier and he threw Chris against the wall. Chris hit the cavern wall full force and landed on his side on the floor.

Leo stood above his son and looked coldly at him. "I hope this will be a lesson to remember for you, stop following Wyatt like a little puppy! And do not tell anybody about our little discussion or you will regret it" Leo demanded and then disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs. Chris sighed in relief and tried to sit up but couldn't because of the pain in his back. Unfortunately the demons, which apperantly lived in this cave, shimmered in and when they saw Chris lying on the floor they grinned like mad.

Chris eyes grew wide in fear and he tried to orb but wasn't able to do so. _"Damnit!"_he cursed under his breath while getting up to his shaking feet. "WY! Please come fast I need you!" he sent his brother a message through their link and hoped it would work and Wyatt will get the message even when he is in the underworld.

Chris fend of the demons with his telekinesis as good as he could but there were too many off them. "Wy! Please wake up. I need you!" Chris tried despreatly to call for his brother again. He threw a demon against the cavern wall and sent a fireball at another demon, vanquishing it instantly. The demon he threw at the wall got back up and held his hand out. In his palm appeared an energy ball and he tossed it in Chris direction, Chris barely managed to duck and returned a fireball at the demon, which was consumed by the flames.

Chris was so busy with the demons in front of him, so he didn't notice the darklighter which black orbed in behind him, until he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw the arrowhead sticking out from his stomach.

He collapsed on the floor and cried out in pain. "DAD! Dad please I learned my lesson." Chris tried to convince his father. But nobody came. He tried it again and again till he could barely keep his eyes open he called for his big brother hoping he would hear him.

In an instant the cave was filled with blue and white orbs which formed into Wyatt. But Chris didn't notice, he was already unconscious. Wyatt kneeled down to his brother and pulled the arrow out, using his telekinesis. After he pulled out the arrow he instantly began to heal the wound. "C'mon Chris. Wake up! Don't you dare to leave me." Wyatt sobbed, because Chris still didn't wake up after the wound was healed.

Wyatt waited but after five minutes Chris was still not moving so he picked his baby brother up and orbed back to the manor into their room. "MOM!" Wyatt cried while placing the limp form of his brother onto his bed. Piper came rushing into the room and as she saw her little boy unmoving on Wyatt's bed and Wyatt crying next to his brother her eyes widened in fear.

"LEO! Get your ass down here your son needs you!" Piper screamed while running to her boys' side. "Wyatt, what happened?" "I don't know. I woke up because I felt like being hit with an arrow but when I couldn't see any wound I knew it was Chris' pain, I felt through our link. I looked over to his bed and found it empty. Then I heared him shouting for me and I immediately orbed to him. I found him in a cave in the underworld with an darklighters arrow in his stomach, I pulled it out and healed him but he is not waking up." Wyatt explained while tears streamed down his face.

Piper looked around to see if her husband had arrived but no one was here except herself and her two boys. Suddenly Chris began to stir and finally opened his eyes. "CHRIS! Thank god you're alright!" Wyatt exclaimed and hugged his brother in relief. Also Piper wrapped both her sons in a hug and sighed in relief. "Can't…. breath." Chris choked and his brother and mother released him from the hug.

"Chris what happened, why where you in the underworld?" Piper asked. Chris tensed up but his mother didn't notice only Wyatt did. "I don't know, when I woke up I was in that cave and couldn't orb out. I called for Dad but he didn't come. Suddenly I was cornered by demons. I called again for Dad but he didn't respond then I called for Wy but with the same result. So I started to vanquish the demons, I just finished off the last demon when I was suddenly hit with an darklighters arrow. First I tried to call for Dad but as always he ignored me so I called for Wyatt and then everything went black." Chris lied and Wyatt knew it but he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh thank god you are alright. Now both of you go back to sleep. And I will talk to your father tomorrow about not responding to your call." Piper stated and Chris winced but again only Wyatt noticed it. "You sleep in my bed now, Chris. So no demon will come anywhere near you." Wyatt said and the boys laid down in Wyatt's bed. And both boys were soon fast asleep.

* * *

_So this was chapter five. I really hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. I LOVE REVIEWS! :D_


	6. I Will Try

_thoughts="italic" __**Why am I still writing it haha, you should know this by now ;)**_

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**"Oh thank god you are alright. Now both of you go back to sleep. And I will talk to your father tomorrow about not responding to your call." Piper stated and Chris winced but again only Wyatt noticed it. "You sleep in my bed now, Chris. So no demon will come anywhere near you." Wyatt said and the boys laid down in Wyatt's bed. And both boys were soon fast asleep.**_

* * *

In the morning, after Wyatt went to school, Piper called her sisters. Coop and Henry took the kids out so the sisters had time to talk. "Honey, what's wrong. I can tell that you're worried about something." Phobe said whle taking a seat next to her sisters. "It's Leo. Chris got abducted yesterday night and was nearly killed by a darklighters arrow. Leo again.." but Piper was interrupted by Paige who was confused. "Wait Chris got abducted, when, from whom?" "Well, after I tucked Wyatt and Chris into bed I went to bed myself. Suddenly in the middle of the night Wyatt is calling for me and when I rushed into their room I saw Chris unconscious on Wyatt's bed and Wyatt sitting next to him crying. He told me that he woke up because he could feel Chris' pain and then he heard him calling for him. He orbed to him and found Chris in a cave in the underworld unconscious and with a darklighter arrow in his stomach. He healed him but he didn't wake up so he orbed home with Chris." The words came rushing out from Piper's mouth that her sisters had trouble following her.

"Piper, take a deep breath and try to slow down a little ok." Phoebe told her. Piper did as her younger sister told her and continued "Shortly after Wyatt filled me in Chris woke up and he told us that he woke up in a cave in the underworld surrounded by demons and that he didn't know how he got there. He tried to call for Leo, but he ignored him as always, but also Wyatt couldn't hear him. And he told us that he called for Leo once again after the arrow hit him. But Leo didn't come, so he called for Wyatt. Oh god, Chris nearly died and…. and I.." Piper sobbed and both her sisters laied an arm around their big sister. "Sssh honey, it will be alright. Everything is gonna be alright." Paige assured her.

"Maybe we should talk to Leo together ok?" Phoebe asked after Piper calmed down. "Yes let's do it!" "LEO!" all three sisters shouted to the ceiling and a moment later bright blue and white orbs filled the room and transformed into Leo. "What's wrong are the kids alright?" Leo asked concerned.

"Yes, they are alright but Chris nearly died yesterday!" Piper said and with venom in her voice. "He told me he was abducted by a demon in the night and then he was shot wit a darklighter arrow. He called for you but you didn't show up so he called for his big brother who did and if Wyatt hasn't gotten to him in time I would preparing a funeral for my FIVE YEAR OLD SON, RIGHT NOW. JUST BECAUSE HIS FATHER IS TO BUSY TO CHECK ON HIM!" Piper screamed.

"What Chris got abducted why didn't you call for me?" Leo asked faking his concern although he was glad Chris didn't die, he doesn't want his son dead. "Did you even listen to a single word I just said? Chris called for you over and over again but you ignored him!" Piper said loudly but trying to calm down. "I have to admit, I couldn't hear him. Probably because he was in the underworld." Leo answered. "But Leo even Wyatt could hear him, why not you, you're an elder now." Paige asked confused. "Well Wyatt and Chris are brothers they are connected." Leo returned. _"Wait, they have this bond so they can comunicate with each other. Does Wyatt know? No, he can't otherwise he would hate me. But what if he doesn't care. NO, he cares about Chris, but it's unlikely he knows what I am doing to Chris. Damnit why am I doing this to him? He is my son. No he isn't he was a mistake_." Leo's thoughts got more and more confusing so he returned his attention backt to the sisters.

"Look Piper, I am really sorry I didn't come when he called I really try to be a better father." Leo lied. "I hope so Leo because if you don't change your behaviour it will destroy Chris." Phoebe told her brother in law. After the conversation ended Leo orbed back 'Up There' and the sisters enjoyed the time they had left together before their husbands will return with the kids. It's not often that they have time for themselves without kids, husbands or demon attacks to handle.

At night when Chris and Wyatt already layed in their beds Wyatt climbed out and snuggled into Chris' bed. He looked at his younger brother. "Chris, please answer me honestly." Chris nodded knowing what Wyatt would ask. "Was it Dad who left you in the underworld?" Chris could only nod not trusting his voice while tears cornered in his eyes. "Chris, please look at me. I am so sorry I didn't hear you right away I would have protected you, but I have the feeling Dad waved some sleeping dust over me. Otherwise I would have heard you right away, you know that, right. "Of course I know that Wy, but I'm glad you came in time. So no need to worry anymore ok." Chris smiled at his brother and laid his head on his chest and closed his eyes. "Ok, bro." Wyatt smiled back at his little brother and also closed his eyes.

The following weeks were uneventfull, Leo tried to act nice around Chris, which confused Chris even more but was glad about it. Maybe everythings gonna be alright. One month after Chris got abducted it was his sixth birthday and his father promised he would come and Chris believed him. He even apologized for the things he did to him and Chris forgave him right away, clinging to the last sparks of hope he had that his father did love him. But soon Chris will have to learn that nothings gonna be alright. But how could he know what is waiting for him, he is just a little boy with hope.

* * *

_**So this was chapter six, I know not much action but there will be enough in this story ;) Hope you liked it, let me know what you think. I really love reviews.**_


	7. Abducted

_**So here you go another chapter :) I think by now you all know what italics and all that stuff means ;)**_

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**The following weeks were unevent full, Leo tried to act nice around Chris, which confused Chris even more but was glad about it. Maybe everythings gonna be alright. One month after Chris got abducted it was his sixth birthday and his father promised he would come and Chris believed him. He even apologized for the things he did to him and Chris forgave him right away, clinging to the last sparks of hope he had that his father did love him. But soon Chris will have to learn that nothings gonna be alright. But how could he know what is waiting for him, he is just a little boy with hope.**_

* * *

It was Saturday morning and already quite busy in the halliwell manor, because today was Chris' sixth birthday. Piper was finishing Chris' birthday cake in the kitchen while Phoebe, Paige, Coop and Henry decorated the main room and were placing Chris' presents on the table. Phoebe and Paige's kids were playing in the sunroom while Wyatt distracted Chris in their room. When Piper placed the cake on the table blue orbs appeared on top of the parcels and formed into a letter.

Piper looked furiously to the ceiling and shouted "Oh no Leo! You are not going to do this to Chris. You promised you would come so get your elder butt down here right now!" To Piper's anger no one orbed in and she became even more furious. "LEO! Don't you dare to ignore me. You will come right now!" But it was hopeless Leo didn't come and Piper gave up her shouting and decided to get Chris and Wyatt.

She called for the two boys who immediately orbed in and everybody began to sing 'Happy Birthday' and Chris grinned like mad. He looked around hoping to see the one person he wanted to see so desperately, but his hope crushed as he couldn't spot his Dad. But he tried to pretend not to care and went over to his family to blow out the candles. The whole Halliwell family sat at the table and was celebrating Chris birthday.

Finally he could unwrap his presents. From Phoebe and Coop he got a spell book. "Wow thanks aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop." Chris said with shiny eyes. "Yeah, considering you are going to magic school soon we thought it would be a good idea to get you this book." Phoebe commented and hugged her nephew. Henry and Paige gave him a football. "So you can do what normal boys do in their freetime." Henry said chuckling. "It's great thanks!" Chris said and hugged his aunt and uncle. Piper's present was an easy bake oven. "For my little chef, now you can bake your own sweets." Piper smiled at her son, who looked like he was the happiest boy in the world. "Oh my god mum, thank you so much!"

Even Mel had a present for Chris, it was the same picture she gave Wyatt nine month ago for his birthday although the frame wasn't red like Wyatt's it was green. "Now you have your own." Mel explained and Chris hugged her and thanked her for the beautiful picture. The last one to congratulate Chris was Wyatt. He pulled out a little box from his pocket and gave it to Chris. He opened the box and found a silver Triquetra with a 'C' in the middle hanging on a lether strap. Chris' eyes grew wide in disbelief. "I know it isn't a new idea and it was your idea, but I thought you should have your own I hope you like it. So now everybody can see that we are brothers and always will be." Wyatt explained while watching his little brother putting on the necklace. "Are you kidding Wyatt? I love it. Thank you so much." Chris exclaimed and embraced his big brother in a hug. The adults in the meantime cleaned up in the kitchen and Mel and the other kids were in the sunroom.

It was then that Chris noticed the letter on the table. He took the letter and opened it, it read:

_Dear Chris,  
I'm really sorry I couldn't come to your big day, but I promise I will make it up to you. Tell your Mom, brother and sister that I love them.  
Dad._

Tears gathered in the corner of Chris' eyes and Wyatt immeditely pulled him in a hug. "Hey, Chris. Look at me." Wyatt told his little brother while releasing him from the hug so he could look at him. Chris still avoided Wyatt's gaze so he put a finger under Chris' chin and made him look in his eyes. "Stop crying, he isn't worth it. He hurt you so much. I know how you feel, I literally feel it and it is a horrible feeling. I don't want you to feel like that." "Why doesn't Dad love me? He hates me" Chris asked and again tears threatened to fall but Wyatt brushed them away with his thumb. "I wish I knew why Dad is acting like this, but I know that something is wrong with him." Wyatt answered. "But let's stop talking about Dad and go play with our little sister and cousins ok?!" Wyatt smiled and also Chris' mood was lightning up again. About six o'clock Phoebe and Coop left with their kids to their apartment and soon after Paige and Henry also left with their kids to get home.

Piper just tucked Mel into bed when she went to her boy's room to check on Wyatt and Chris. She found them already in bed, first she walked over to Wyatt and gave him a kiss on his forehead and wished him a good nigth. Then she walked over to Chris' bed and also kissed him on the forehead. "I hope you had a great birthday." Chris nodded and Piper whished her second son also a good night before walking out and going to bed herself.

Three months after Chris' birthday there was a demon attack at the manor. Chris and Wyatt just orbed home from magic school when suddenly at least six demons shimmered in. The two charmed brothers immediately got into fighting mode, soon Piper came rushing down the stairs and blew most of the demons up. Luckily Mel was at the nursery in magic school, so no one except Piper and her two sons were at home.

But unfortunately when they vanquished one demon two appeared and replaced him. Wyatt raised his shield and was now protecting his mother and brother from everything the demons tossed at them. Suddenly a demon threw a vial at Wyatt's shield and it dropped, he tried to raise it again but couldn't "Damnit! What was that?" he exclaimed while throwing a demon against the wall. "PAIGE! LEO! HELP!" Piper screamed as they were outnumbered by the demons.

Immediately orbs appeared and formed into Paige. "What's going on?" she asked, before anyone could answer Paige saw a fireball coming towards her and just ducked in time and the fireball hit the wall behind her. Paige turned around and looked at the demon who tossed the fireball, he conjured another one and tossed it at Paige. But she simply called out for it and sent it back to its owner. Soon there were only four demons left. Piper blew one up and Chris used his pyrokinesis to vanquish the second one and Wyatt smashed the third demon against the wall with a hook, which impaled the demon, who went up in flames screaming.

The last one shimmered out, but what no one was expecting was that the demon shimmered in right behind Chris and grabbed him. He conjured an athame and held it to the young boy's throat. "No one moves or he is dead." the demon threatened and neither Piper nor Paige dared to move. The demon looked at Wyatt "You come over here or do you want your brother dead." Wyatt was scared for his brother's life so he did as the demon told him.

He could just glance at his mother and aunt before the demon shimmered out with the charmed brothers. "LEOOOO!" Piper screamed at the ceiling. "LEO GET YOUR ELDER ASS DOWN HERE! YOUR SONS NEED YOU!" While Piper was screaming Paige tried to scry for her two nephews unsuccesfully. Finally Leo appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs and wore a concerned look. "What's wrong with Wyatt?" Piper glared at him, he again just cared for Wyatt. "They got abducted by a demon." Piper explained hurridly and Leo looked even more shocked. "How? When?" he asked but Piper interupted him "Ask later, sense now!" she shouted. Leo closed his eyes and concentrated as much as he could on Wyatt and soon could sense him in a cave in the underworld. "Got him." Was all Leo said before orbing out.

When Leo orbed into the cave he could see the demon standing behind Chris, holding his hands and an athame at his throat while Wyatt stood beside him and looked as frightened as his little brother. "Ah I was hoping it was you who would come." The demon cheared. "Leave my son alone!" Leo demanded. The demon looked a little irritated at the statement but shrugged it off. "I will make you an offer. Choose, you can take one of your sons out of here, the other one stays with me." the demon explained while grinning evily. "Ok." Leo stated and orbed out taking Wyatt with him and leaving a scared and shocked Chris alone with the demon who still held the athame against his throat. "Looks like we are going to have lots of fun." the demon laughed.

* * *

_**Hope you like it and I will try to update soon, I promise. Please, review I love to read what you think!**_


	8. Why?

_**Hi everyone! So another chapter :) Hope you like it!**_

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**"Ok." Leo stated and orbed out taking Wyatt with him and leaving a scared and shocked Chris alone with the demon who still held the athame against his throat. "Looks like we are going to have lots of fun." the demon laughed.**_

* * *

When Leo reformed at the manor with Wyatt in tow, three worrying sisters stared at him. As soon Leo was gone to get their sons, Paige went to get Phoebe and left Mel with Coop. But as soon as the orbs disapeared Piper saw that Leo only appeared with one of their sons.

"DAD! What did you do? Let me go back, I need to get Chris!" Wyatt screamed desperately, he started to disappear in a swirl of white and blue orbs but Leo grabbed his orbs and held him down. "You will stay, you are not going down there. Paige, Phoebe could you please bring him downstairs." Leo said while holding his son in place. Paige and Phoebe nodded in confusion but took Wyatt to the room he shared with his brother so they could try to scry for him.

"Leo, where the hell is Chris?" Piper demanded. Leo looked her straight in the eyes and said in a calm voice "The demon made me choose, so I chose my son." Piper's eyes grew wide in disbelief but soon it turned into pure anger "YOU CHOSE YOUR SON? DO YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT CHRIS IS YOUR SON TOO? YOU LEFT HIM DOWN THERE WITH A DEMON?" Piper screamed. "Piper, let me.." Leo tried to defend himself but was cut short by Piper who started screaming again "Let you explain? What that Wyatt is more important than Chris, so this is why he is still in the underworld while Wyatt is save? Do you wanted to say that?" "Yes actually I was going to say that, Wyatt is more important. Chris is just a weak little kid. And he is definitely not my son, so I chose my son."

Meanwhile in the underworld the demon let go of Chris and pushed him forward. Chris whirled around and faced the demon. "My family will come and get me!" he said with as much strengh as he could muster. "Really? I don't believe it. After all it was your father who left you down here so he could take your brother with him. Probably because he is more important than you." the demon teased and smiled as he saw the hint of tears in the kid's eyes. Chris pulled himself together and let a fireball appear in his hand, which he tossed at the demon.

The demon was caught by surprise and the fireball hit him in the shoulder "You little brat, you will pay for this!" he exclaimed while conjuring a fireball on his own. He tossed the fireball at Chris but he avoided it by throwing his arm out and sending the fireball into the nearby wall, telekinetically. Chris tried to orb out but found himself still standing in a cave in the underworld. "Want to leave so soon? Well, you can't escape from here, I made sure of it." The demon explained, as soon as the elder left with the boy he put a crystal in his rightful place activating a shield which will cloack the cave and make it orb prove, so no one will be able to orb in or out.

Chris was so focused on the demon in front of him, he didn't notice the second demon shimmering in behind him. The demon grabbed Chris from behind and threw im against the cavern wall, Chris hit the wall full force and when he slumped to the ground everything around him went black.

Phoebe and Paige tried desperately to calm Wyatt down, who kept pacing in his room and tried to sense his baby brother. "I can't sense him, why can't I sense him? No, he can't be dead, he can't!" Wyatt shouted. Phoebe stood up from where she was sitting on Wyatt's bed and pulled him close to her. "Shhh honey it's alright, Chris is not dead we'll find a way to get to him." She assured her sobbing nephew and Paige joined the hug.

Wyatt suddenly pulled away from his aunts and held his stomach in pain. "Aaaah!" Wyatt groaned while collapsing to his knees. "Honey, honey what's wrong?" Phoebe asked while kneeling beside Wyatt and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Paige also kneeled down besides her nephew and tried to heal him but he just shook his head. "No, I'm alright." Wyatt said through greeted teeth "It's Chris they are hurting him, badly." Paige and Phoebe looked at each other mirroring their expression of shock and concern. They called for Piper and Leo, the first one came bouncing down the stairs and burst into the room, while Leo walked casually down the stairs.

Chris tried hard to block out the pain but it was too much, after he was smacked against the wall he lost consciousness. After he woke up the two demons kicked him in the stomach and against the ribcage till he began to spit blood. He was on the edge of losing consciousness again, when the demons finally decided to leave him alone for a while. "Wy, Wy please come" was all Chris managed to say before drifting out of consciousness.

Wyatt looked up as he heard the weak voice of his brother calling for him. "Chris! He is calling for me. He needs me!" Wyatt exclaimed and tried once again to sense his brother, he saw his mother he ran to her. "MOM! They hurt him, I can feel him, but I can't sense him. I don't know where he is. We need to get him out of there fast, he is hurt really bad!" Wyatt choked and buried his face in his mother's chest. When he looked up and looked at his father he became furious. "YOU! This is all your fault, why did you leave Chris down there with a demon?!" Wyatt exclaimed "He was scared as hell, he had an athame at his throat! Why didn't you take him back I could have defended me much more than Chris can! You train me, but you don't train Chris! WHY? Why are you doing this to him?! Why did you leave him? Why do you always choose me. Can't you for once choose Chris? Just for once? Why are you doing this Dad? WHY?! Why? Why?" Wyatts voice became more silent with each word before he broke down sobbing. Piper immediately pulled him in a hug and rocked him back and forth till Wyatt had fallen asleep in her arms.

Phoebe and Paige silently left the room with Leo, while Piper laid Wyatt down in his bed and covered him with his blanket. Then she also left the room and went downstairs to her sisters and husband. "He had an athame at his throat?" Piper exclaimed "And you still chose Wyatt? You shouldn't have choosen at all! Why didn't you bring back both them?" "I was worried that if I do that the demon will maybe hurt Wyatt." Leo defended himself. "Leo! Not Wyatt had the athame at his throat, Chris had. You should have orbed both them out, you are an elder for crying out loud! You could have done it easily." Paige stated.

"Leo get out of here right NOW. We will get Chris back without you because obviously you don't even want him back." Piper said in a threatening low voice. Still Leo tried to say something but Piper couldn't take it anymore and blew him up. Leo didn't reform in the manor, he probably reformed 'Up There'. The sisters then tried to find a way to get their son and nephew out of the underworld, when suddenly a terrifying scream echoed through the manor.

* * *

_**So this was chapter eight, hopefully there aren't too many mistakes and you liked it! :D Please Review it's what keeps me going, I really want to know what you think ;)**_


	9. Saved

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**The sisters then tried to find a way to get their son and nephew out of the underworld, when suddenly a terrifying scream echoed through the manor.**_

* * *

Chris fell to his knees and pressed his hand over his abdomen, where the fireball had hit him. He looked at the demon who tossed the fireball at him and was grinning evily. The demon conjured an athame and Chris' eyes grew wide in fear. The demon flung the athame in Chris' direction but suddenly Chris was consumed by orbs and appeared in another spot in the cave. It was then that Chris realised that he couldn't orb out but he could still orb from place to place inside the cave.

When Piper, Phoebe and Paige heard the ear-piercing scream, Paige held on to her sisters and immediately orbed them all to Wyatt's room. Wyatt sat bolt right up in his bed clutching his stomach. "Wyatt! Honey what's wrog?" Piper asked as she rushed to her boy's side and checking if he was injured. "It's Chris." Wyatt pressed out through gritted teeth. Phoebe and Paige looked concerned at Wyatt. How long will their nephew be able to hold on?

Chris was still orbing around the cave to avoid everthing the demon threw at him. Suddenly the second demon shimmered back in and grabbed Chris, he held his hands behind his back. The two demons smiled at each other, now he couldn't defend himself. It was then that it hit Chris, his brother won't come because the cave was orbed proof, but the demons still could shimmer in and out. So he called for the only person he knew could get in and out from this cave. "TYLER!" Chris shouted on top of his longs, but doubled over from the pain the demon just inflicted on him, by punching him in the stomach.

Tyler was lying in his bed, when he suddenly heard his best friend calling for him, but he sounded very weak. He instantly got out from bed put on a hoodie and jeans and shimmered out to where he could feel his best friend. Since Chris, Wyatt and he were babys they spent lots of time together and developed a special bond between the three of them. It was like they were brothers.

When Tyler shimmered into a cave in the underworld he saw a demon holding Chris hands behind his back, Chris however kneeled on the floor and hung his head. He then spotted the second demon, who slowly walked over to the other demon with an athame in his hand. Tyler ran towards the demon with the athame and pushed him into the wall. The demon who was holding Chris let go of him and conjured a fireball which he tossed at the half-demon. Tyler however just ran behind the demon who didn't even notice because Tyler had used his super speed power. He also flung the demon at the wall, knocking him unconscious just like the other one.

Wyatt still sat in his bed and was leaning against his mother who stroked his hair. The pain was gone but that was what made Wyatt to worry even more. He was so scared that his brother wouldn't survive and there was nothing he could do. He felt so helpless and also the sisters didn't know what to do.

Tyler kneeled next to an unconscious Chris and checked for a pulse, luckily he found one but it was very faint. He didn't hesitate and held on to his best friend and shimmered out with him to the halliwell manor. Once he reformed there he called out for anyone who was home.

As he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs he turned around to see the charmed ones and Wyatt running down the stairs. When Piper spotted Tyler she looked around and found her youngest son lying on the couch unconscious and with a blood soaked shirt. She rushed over to him closly followed by Wyatt. Phoebe and Paige walked over to a confused looking Tyler.

"Tyler, thank god, how did you find Chris?" Paige asked. "Well, I was lying in my bed when I suddenly heard Chris shouting for me, he sounded very weak so I immediately shimmered out to him and found him in a cave in the underworld, one demon held him down and the second was approaching him with an athame, I knocked both demons unconscious and shimmered out with Chris." Tyler explained. "What was he even doing in the underworld all alone?" he asked. He knew that the boys never went alone down to the underworld because their parents forbid it.

"Well, I give you the cliffnote version." Phoebe started. "Chris and Wyatt got abducted by a demon, Leo went down there to bring them back but only returned with Wyatt because the demon made him choose. We couldn't sense for Chris and not even Wyatt was able to sense him. We tried everything but nothing worked." Phoebe ended and then asked curiously "That brings me to the question, how could you sense Chris?" Now also Tyler and Paige looked confused. "Maybe the demon just cloaked him from his family and made the cave orb proof but the demons could still shimmer in and out." Tyler reasoned and the two sisters nodded in agreement.

While Phoebe and Paige talked to Tyler, Piper and Wyatt sat beside Chris and Wyatt healed the numorous injuries from Chris, it broke both of their hearts as they saw how much the demons hurt Chris. But Wyatt felt worse because he could feel part of the pain and this nearly killed him. When Wyatt finished healing Chris, he remained unconscious. But after a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes. As Chris saw the baby blue eyes from his brother he wrapped his arms around him and began to cry."WY!". Wyatt returned the hug and stroked Chris' hair while whispering comforting words in his baby brother's ear. "Shhh, you are save now. Everythings gonna be alright."

After Wyatt managed to calm Chris down, Chris sat up and looked at Tyler who came closer and then also wrapped Chris in a hug. "God you're alright thank god." he exclaimed and then released Chris from the hug. Then Chris was again wrapped in a hug by his mother and aunts who had tears of joy rolling down their cheeks.

"Chris, I'm so sorry for what your father did. I can't imagen how scared you must have been. I'm so sorry." Piper apologized. And Chris nodded he then turned to Tyler. "Thanks for saving my life. You really came in time, not much later and I wouldn't be here." Chris stated and Tyler smiled at him. "Well, I think I should leave now before my Dad gets too worried, he probably alread noticed that I'm not in bed." Tyler said and shimmered away.

The sisters then looked at Chris who still was white as a sheet and wore his bloody clothes. It was Wyatt who picked him up and carried him to their room. The sisters stayed in the living room and said goodbye. When Piper went upstairs and checked on her boys, she saw how Wyatt was just lying down next to his little brother. Chris head layed on Wyatt's chest and he already had his eyes closed. Piper smiled at her boys and whished them a good night. Wyatt returned the smile and then also closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

_**So this was chapter nine, please let me know what you think. I really love Reviews :)**_


	10. I Hate You!

_**Oh my god, I am sooo sorry for the delay but there was this huge test and homework and all the annying stuff :) I really try hard to update more often, promise ;) So here you go chapter ten :) and thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourised!**_

bond between Wyatt and Chris="underline"

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**Chris head layed on Wyatt's chest and he already had his eyes closed. Piper smiled at her boys and whished them a good night. Wyatt returned the smile and then also closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.**_

* * *

After Chris was saved he changed. He refused to talk to anyone except Wyatt and he only talked to him through their bond. He was always by Wyatt's side and Wyatt insisted that he shared a bed with his little brother, so he could protect him from anything that threatened his baby brother. Leo didn't dare to show up, but a week after the incident it was Wyatt's eight birthday.

It was a small party like last year it was only the Halliwell-family and Tyler, after he saved Chris he was even closer to Chris and Wyatt than before. They were all eating the cake when suddenly orbs appeared. "Happy Birthday, buddy." Leo greeted his first born, as Leo came closer to Wyatt, Chris, who was sitting right next to is big brother, backed away. Phoebe could feel that he was scared of his father, she shot Piper a look and Piper instantly walked over to her sons. "What do you want Leo?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I just wanted to wish my boy happy birthday, that's all." Leo defended himself.

Chris in the meantime backed away from his father even more. Tyler got to his feet and walked over to his best friend and stood protectively in front of him. Coop and Henry looked at each other and took the kids into the sunroom. The younger children didn't know what was wrong, except from Prue, Ryan and Riley, and Coop and Henry wanted to keep it that way especially Melinda shouldn't witness this.

"Go away Dad. I don't want you here. Not after what you did last week. Now go back 'Up There', we don't need you." Wyatt told his father with a calm voice, he noticed that Chris now stood at the other end of the room behind Tyler, he could feel that his brother was scared as hell, and he didn't want him to be afraid. Leo looked shocked at his son. "Wyatt what are you talkin' about, I did nothing wrong I saved you." Leo tried to reason but now also Phoebe and Paige stood beside their sister and nephew, each looking very pissed. "LEO!? You did nothing wrong? How can you say this, you left your son in a cave in the underworld with a demon?!" Paige exclaimed. "Do you even know that Chris has stopped talkin' He hasn't said a single word since the morning after he was saved? He barely eats or sleeps. He just talks to Wyatt but only telepathically. He can't sleep because he always wakes up screaming. He has a post-traumatic stress disorder! He shouldn't have one at this age, he shouldn't have one at all. But it is your fault that he has a post-traumatic stress disorder, because you left him with a demon in the underworld to die!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Chris witnessed all this, he heard his father telling Wyatt that he did nothing wrong, he heard his aunts trying to make Leo see what he did to him. Tyler tried to get Chris out of the room and into the sunroom, unsuccessfully. Chris wanted to hear what his so called father would answer. "Phoebe, like I said my son is alright. He is save and sound so there is nothing I have to worry about." Leo stated and looked lovingly at Wyatt, who just glared at his father with cold eyes.

That was the last straw Piper could take. "NO LEO! Your son is NOT alright, he is standing over there and is terrified of YOU! His best friend, who saved his life last week by the way, is standing in front of him to protect him FROM YOU, you did nothing but hurt him!" Piper exploded, but Leo just looked at her as if he wasn't even listening. "You are not welcomed here anymore, Leo. Now get out of my house and if I ever see you near any of the children, you are going to regret it!" Piper added and now Leo looked shocked at his soon ex-wife. "You can't forbid me to see my kids!" he shouted. "Yes she can and anyways we don't want to see you anymore." Wyatt stated. He looked one last time at his father and shouted "I HATE YOU! NOW LEAVE!" Leo backed away at his son's harsh words and looked at his son unbelievingly. He couldn't believe that his son meant what he just walked over to Chris, who still stood behind Tyler, and wrapped an arm around him and led him out of the room followed by their best friend.

The sisters just glared at Leo and waited for him to disappear in a swirl of white and blue orbs. "Leo, I said you should leave. Or should I kick you out? Your choice." Piper threatened and finally Leo orbed out. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and then made their way to the rest of the family. Chris sat next to Wyatt, who had wrapped his little brother up in his arms, on the sofa, Henry and Coop sat each in a single chair and the children played on the floor, but Chris still refused to talk to anyone.

"Chris, please. You have to start to talk again and also eat more. Mom is worried about you and so am I and the rest of the family. Please, Chris talk." Wyatt pleaded. But Chris just looked at him. "But I... I can't sleep, I can't eat and I can't talk because I'm terrified, Wy. I'm really scared. What if the demon comes back? What if Dad hurts me again?" Chris answered. "That are no reasons to stop talking. Please Chris. No one wants to see you suffer. And as I promised you before, I'll be there if you need me and also Tyler, Ryan and Riley are here to protect you." Wyatt reasond but Chris just shook his head and remainded silent.

"Mommy, why can't Dad visit us anymore?" a four year old Melinda asked and looked at her mother with big eyes. Piper bent down to her daughter. "Well honey. Your Daddy has done something wrong and now he has to stay 'Up There' for a while." Piper tried to explain her daughter. "When will I see him again?" Melinda asked. "I don't know honey." Piper answered and picked her up.

The children played till it was time to get home. Tyler said goodbye and shimmered out. Also Phoebe, Coop and their kids said goodbye wished Wyatt once more happy birthday and then beamed to their home, soon Paige, Henry and their kids also orbed to their home after saying goodbye and wishing Wyatt happy birthday one more time.

After Coop tucked his girls to bed he joined his wife at the kitchen table. "Honey is everything alright?" "No, nothing is alright. Last week Leo nearly killed Chris and he doesn't even regret it. He doesn't see Chris as his son and I can't understand why. Today I sensed Chris feelings." Phoebe sighed "Coop, he was terrified of his father. And I think there is more behind all this. I think Chris got abused by Leo." Coop looked shocked at his wife. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure, I mean Chris wouldn't be this terrified of Leo only because he left him in the underworld. And I can tell you, he was extremely terrified, I think if Tyler hadn't been there, Chris would have orbed out, I'm sure of it." Coop sighed and rubbed Phoebe's back. "I would say you will meet with your sisters tomorrow and talk about this. Henry and me will keep an eye on the kids. Ok?" Coop suggested. Phoebe nodded thankfully, "Thanks baby." And both of them went to bed themselves.

* * *

So this was chapter ten, hope you liked it. Please review it makes me sooo happy :D I will try to update either today or tomorrow :)


	11. Forgetting

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**"I would say you will meet with your sisters tomorrow and talk about this. Coop and me will keep an eye on the kids. Ok?" Coop suggested. Phoebe nodded thankfully, "Thanks baby." And both of them went to bed themselves.**_

* * *

"Chris! Chris wake up, It's just a dream! C'mon wake up!" Wyatt shook his tossing and moaning brother, but Chris didn't wake up. Wyatt didn't what he should do so he called for his mother. "MOM! Please come." When Piper woke up and heard Wyatt calling for her, she jumped out of bed and ran to her boys room.

As she burst into the room she found her youngest son tossing on Wyatt's bed and Wyatt trying desperately to wake his younger brother up. She ran to Chris' other side and ran her hand through his hair. "Peanut wake up. Everything is fine. Wyatt and I are here, it's ok." Suddenly Chris shot up and sat bolt upright in bed. His eyes were wide and he was bathed in cold sweat. Piper looked her youngest son in the eyes while rubbing his back and reassured him "It's ok peanut, everything is alright. It was just a nightmare." Chris jsut nodded and whispered "Ok, Mom. You can go back to bed now. I'm fine and Wyatt's with me." Piper ran her hand through Chris hair one more time before nodding and then she left the room going to bed again.

"Chris, I know that this was not a nightmare." Wyatt told his brother while looking in his jade green eyes. Chris looked back at his brother and shook his head. "No, it was not a nightmare. It was a premonition." he whispered. "When do you intend to tell Mom that you have premonitions?" Wyatt asked. "I don't know Wyatt. Because when she knows that I have premonitions then she will want to know what I saw and she will know that this 'nightmare' wasn't one." Chris said. "What did you see?" Wyatt asked trying to change the subject, he knew that Chris wasn't ready to tell their mother about their fathers treatment.

"I don't want to talk about it, Wy. Let's just go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night." Chris told his brother while lying back. "Chris, please talk to me. I promise I won't tell mum." Wyatt pleaded. "Please Wy, let's just sleep." Chris whispered and also Wyatt layed back.

The next morning Chris and Wyatt ate there breakfast and then orbed to magic school, taking Melinda with them and dropping her off at the nursery. After Chris, Wyatt and Melinda have left Piper got a message from Phoebe that she needed to talk to her and Paige. Fifteen minutes later the charmed ones sat at the dinning table.

"So Phoebe, what is so important that you have to talk to us this early in the morning?" Paige grumbeld. "Well, yesterday when Leo arrived I could feel that Chris was extremely terrified of him." Phoebe explained. "Of course he is terrified, his father left him in the underworld with a demon who held an athame at his throat." Piper exclaimed. "Yes Piper. I know this but there was more behind this. I could feel his fear that his father would hurt him." Phoebe reasond. Piper and Paige looked shocked at their sister. "I can't believe it. Leo would never hurt a child." Piper countered. "Honey he left his son with a demon." Paige said, she thought about it and it would made sense. Chris already acted weird before the whole Leo-leaving-him-in-the-underworld incident and everything indicated that Chris was physically abused.

Piper didn't want to believe it but her sisters were right. "Then let's call him and talk to him." Piper suggested and her sisters nodded in agreement. "LEO!" all three shouted to the ceiling but nothing happend. "Leo come down here, we want to talk to you." Phoebe tried once again and this time blue and white orbs appeared and formed into Leo.

"What do you want. I thought I'm not welcomed here anymore." Leo said with a cold voice. "Well you aren't but we need to talk to you." Piper returned in the same cold voice. "Ok, what do you want talk about?" Leo asked. "We wanted to talk to you about Chris. He has shown a lot of weir behaviour, but even before you left him in the underworld." Phoebe explained and Leo rolled his eyes. "Did you ever hit Chris?" Paige asked outright. Leo looked shocked at his sister in law.

_"Damnit. Chris must have told them. Oh that will have consequences. I have to fix this."_ Leo thought angrily. "WHAT? No, of course not. I never hit Chris!" Leo exclaimed. "Then why is he so terrified of you?" Phoebe asked. "How the hell should I know this?" Leo defended himself. He carefully pulled out a little bag and then threw blue dust at the three sisters. "I'm sorry but you have to forget this. Chris is alright he is just a little shaky because of the demon who abducted him." Leo told the sisters while looking straight at their eyes. He then orbed out.

The charmed ones looked confused at each other but then shrugged and talked about the incident with the demon and how they could make Chris talk. Piper also told her sisters about last night, that Chris talked to her, although she thinks he wasn' quite aware of it. No one remembered Leo being here and that they thought that he abused Chris.

Leo didn't orb back 'Up There', instead he orbed to magic school. He walked to the great hall and waited. He soon could feel his son presences and when Chris was alone he orbed to him. "Hello Christopher." he greeted his son. Chris turned around and stood in front of his father, he wanted to back away but Leo grabbed his arm and both disappeared in a cloud of blue and white orbs.

They reformed in a cave in the underworld and Chris recognized it as the cave his father had orbed with him the first time. He knew that Wyatt couldn't hear him because it was sound proved. "Have you told your mother about our little discussions?" Leo demanded while lifting Chris up by his shirt. Chris' eyes widened in fear and he shook his head. "Then how have they figured it out? They called me and asked if I ever hit you." Leo screamed. "I-I do-on't know, d-Dad" Chris whimpered. Leo threw him through the cave and the little boy hit the cavern wall with his back and slumped to the floor.

Leo approached his son and looked down at him. "I fixed it, they don't know about their suspicion." Leo again lifted Chris up by his shirt and looked him in the eyes. "But it's your fault that I am not allowed to see Wyatt or Mel anymore." Leo screamed and threw Chris again against the wall and then began to kick the small boy. Chris covered his head with his hands and tried not to cry. "Dad, please stop. It hurts. I promise I won't tell anyone." Chris pleaded but Leo didn't stop. Leo began to kick Chris' ribcage and when his son started to spit blood he let go of him. "I hope you learned your lesson, you can leave when you want. And don't forget, don't tell anybody about our little discussion." Leo demanded and then orbed out, leaving a barely conscious Chris behind.

* * *

_**So this was chapter eleven hope you liked it :) And don't forget to review, please ;)**_


	12. A Brotherly Talk

_**Here you go chapter 12 :)**_

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_  
_**"I hope you learned your lesson, you can leave when you want. And don't forget, don't tell anybody about our little discussion." Leo demanded and then orbed out, leaving a barely conscious Chris behind.**_

* * *

Chris still layed on the floor in the cave, his whole body hurted. As the pain ceased a little he carefully sat up and leaned against the cavern wall, breathing heavily. But with each breath he took it felt like his chest was being stabbed over and over again, surely at least one of his ribs is cracked. Chris tried to put off his shirt but winced as pain shot through his shoulder which is probably dislocated, he then checked if there were any visible injuries. His abdomen and chest were covered in bruises.

Suddenly the bruises began to disappear, Chris could still feel the pain but there were no injuries to see. _"What the hell?" _Chris thought confused, but then he got it. He received a new power. Glamouring. Carefully Chris lifted himself up and tried not to show in how much pain he was. When he was sure no one would notice he disappeared in a swirl of white and blue orbs.

"Chris! Where the hell have you been?" a concerned voice asked after Chris reformed in magic school. He turned around and saw Wyatt walking up to him. "Ahm hey Wy. I-I forgot something at home." Chris stuttered and Wyatt looked at him knowingly. "Chris I know you were not at home. I tried to sense you but couldn't. So tell me where have you been and why couldn't I sense you?" Wyatt demanded. After the incident with the demon he was even more worried about his baby brother.

When Wyatt couldn't sense his little brother he began to panic. What if a demon had abducted him again or worse Leo. Chris sighed defeated "Ok, I was at the bridge and you couldn't sense me because I blocked you out. I needed some time alone. Without you following me." _"Damnit. I need Wyatt of my tale. When he finds out that Leo had again a little 'discussion', as he puts it, he will never leave me alone anymore. Yeah, sure I'm glad that he protects me but sometimes I need time alone and anyways if Leo finds out I told some one. He will have again a little 'discussion' with me." _Chris thought bitterly.

Wyatt looked his younger brother in the eyes. "Chris, I was worried sick about you. I get it that you need time alone, but then at least tell me where you are going and that you will block me out and not just vanish." Wyatt told his little brother and then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. The older brother couldn't see as his baby brother gritted his teeth and shut his eyes from the pain, which the hug caused because of the bruises and cracked ribs.

When Wyatt released his brother, Chris wanted to take a deep breath but as he did, a wave of pain shot through his chest and he doubled over in pain. Wyatt instantly was at his younger brother side . "Chris! Chris, what is wrong?" he exclaimed but Chris just shook his head, he tried to breath but with the slightest movement a new wave of pain shot through his rib cage.

"Chris, where does it hurt. C'mon buddy talk to me." Wyatt pleaded while he steadied his brother. Chris couldn't answer, he panted and tried to fill his lungs with air. Sudddenly he collapsed in his brother's arms and didn't move. Wyatt immediately laid Chris down and took of his shirt. _"Damnit! What happened to you bro? DAD! Damn him, I'm going to kick his ass! Why didn't he tell me or called for me?" _Wyatt thought frustrated and began to heal his brother.

The other students who where with the charmed brothers in the main hall walked closer to him. "Is Chris going to be alright?" a young boy at Chris age, with short black hair and green eyes, asked. Wyatt recognized him as Kyle, one of Chris classmates. "Yeah Kyle, he is going to be fine." Wyatt assured him, while healing his baby brother.

_ "Why is this taking so long? I can't see any injuries anymore. Please work! I can't lose him. C'mon Chrissy wake up, I need you. We are the charmed brothers, don't you dare to leave me!" _Wyatt thought despreatly. And after what felt like hours the healing ceased and Chris sucked in a deep breath while sitting bolt upright. "CHRIS! Thank god!" Wyatt shouted relieved while pulling his brother close. Chris was still breathing heavily but Wyatt was glad that he was breathing at all.

Also the other students, who stood beside the charmed brothers, sighed in relief as Chris opened his eyes. They then slowly went back to their own work. As Chris could breath normally again Wyatt looked at him. "Chris, what happened? Why did you collaps?" Wyatt asked, his voice filled with concern. Chris hung his head and remainded silent. "Was it a demon or him?" Wyatt asked, finally Chris looked at his brother and Wyatt could tell from Chris' look that it was Leo who nearly killed him.

"Yes, it was Dad. He said that it is my fault that he isn't allowed to see you or Mel anymore. And he also told me that I'm the reson why you and Mom hate him." Chris told his brother telepathically, he didn't want the others to witness this. "Why didn't you call for me, I would have been there in a second. You know that. And nothing of all this is your fault. NOTHING. Understood?" Wyatt retorted.

"First, because Leo orbed himself and me to a cave which is sound proofed. And second because if I had call you, Dad would have become even more furious and would have beaten me when you aren't around." Chris answered. "Please Wy, do not tell anybody what happened. Especially not Mom. You have to promise me that you won't tell anybody and that Dad won't find out that you know." Chris begged.

"Ok Chris, I promise I won't tell anybody, but next time you're in trouble don't lie to me. Tell me the truth and when someone is trying to hurt you, call me. Even when it's Dad, ok? You have to promise me that." Wyatt insisted. Chris nodded. "Ok, schools out. So let's get Mel and then we orb home." Wyatt suggested and he and Chris stood up and walked to the nursery in magic school to pick up their little sister.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review please :D**_


	13. A Visit From Dad

OMG. I am soo sorry that I didn't update for so long, but there was this big math test and I had to learn and hadn't much time to write, unfortunately. But here you go chapter thirteen, hope you like it :)

**_Previously on A Tortured Son:_**

_**"Ok Chris, I promise I won't tell anybody, but next time you're in trouble don't lie to me. Tell me the truth and when someone is trying to hurt you call me. Even when it's dad, ok? You have to promise me that." **__**Wyatt insisted. Chris nodded. "Ok, schools out. So let's get Mel and then we orb home." Wyatt suggested and he and Chris stood up and walked to the nursery in magic school to pick up their little sister.**_

* * *

As the three charmed siblings reformed in their home they could already smell the delicious food their mother was cooking. "We're home!" Wyatt and Chris called out. "I'm in the kitchen." their mother called back. While Wyatt went to his and Chris' room, Chris made his way to the kitchen and Melinda followed her big brother to their mother.

"Hey Mom, what's for lunch?" Chris greeted his mother. Mel ran over to her mother and Piper picked up her little daughter and smiled at her. She then turned to her youngest son "Hey peanut. Spaghetti. How was your day in school?" "You know, not much that happened, just learning about magic and potions and the other school stuff." Chris lied. "Mommy! Mommy! Look what I can do!" Melinda cheered and Piper put her down. Melinda pushed a glas from the table and then held her hands out, just like her mother did it all the time, and the glas froze midair. Piper and Chris looked stunned at the frozen glas and then at Melinda.

"Honey that is great. Since when can you do this?" Piper asked her while bending down to Melidna's level and wrapped her in a hug. She was so proud of her daughter that she also inherited her second power. Also Chris was very proud of his sister. "I found out today when a boy threw a ball at another kid and I threw my hands up and the ball stopped midair." Melinda explained proudly. "Hey Melly that is great." Chris congratulated his baby sister.

"Can I call Daddy to show him my new power?" Melinda asked her mother and looked at her with big pleading eyes. Piper looked from her daughter to her son, who wore a blank expression. Chris bent down to his sister "Sure Melly, call him. I'm sure he will be so proud of you." Chris gave her smile before heading for his and Wyatt's room. He knew his mother was concerned about him but he wouldn't stand in the way when Melinda wanted to see their father, he couldn't do that to her.

"Mel received a new power." Chris informed his brother when he entered the room. Wyatt turned around "Really? That's great. Which one?" Wyatt asked also proud of his little sister that she already received a new power. "She can now freeze things, just like Mom. Don't you find it funny that she could blow things up before she could freeze, it's interesting." Chris said. "Yeah it is. It also shows that we are more powerful than Mom and the aunts." Wyatt answered.

Suddenly Wyatt jumped up from his seat and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong Wy?" Chris asked also alerted. "Why is Dad here?" Wyatt asked while he looked his brother in the eyes. "Because Mel wanted to show him her new power and I don't want to stand in between her and… him." Chris struggled with the last word.

"Chris. He doesn't deserve to be here with Mel or Mom. Not after what he did to you and is still doing to you." Wyatt exclaimed. "Wy, Mel doesn't understand why he isn't coming anymore. Why he isn't welcomed here anymore. She is too young and I don't want her to grow up thinking her Dad abandoned her. You are old enough to understand all this crap, but she isn't." Chris explained while tears gathered in his crystal green eyes.

Wyatt saw his brother struggling with his tears and wrapped his baby brother in a hug. "I just don't want her to feel abandoned, because I know how it feels and…" Chris chocked the last words as more tears streamed now freely from his eyes. "And you want her to feel loved. I understand." Wyatt finished his brother's sentence while rubbing his back and making soothing sounds.

In the meantime Mel showed Leo her new power. Leo immediately orbed down to earth as he heard his little princess calling for him. As Leo orbed into the kitchen Piper left and set the table for lunch. "Hey. How is my little princess?" Leo cheared as he bent down and Melinda ran into his arms. "Daddy! I missed you so much." Melinda shouted. "Look what I can do!" Melinda again dropped a glas and stopped it midair. Leo looked stunned at the glas an then at his little daughter. "Wow, that is great Mel, guess you are not just a princess, you are a warrior princess." Leo told his daughter who proudly smiled at her father.

"So where is your brother?" Leo asked Melinda and she pointed upstairs. While Leo made his way upstairs Piper came back to finish lunch, she smiled at her little daughter who then left the room to play with her toys in the sunroom. When Leo knocked on the door to his sons' room he could hear orbing. He entered the room to find his oldest son at his desk doing his homework. "Hey champ." Leo greeted his son while walking up to him. "Hey Dad. Didn't know Mom lets you near us again." Wyatt answered his voice not showing any emotion. Leo was a little startled by his son's harsh words.

"Well obviously she lets me near you again and anyways Mel has received a new power and she wanted to show it to me. So what are you doing?" Leo tried to talk to his son. "I'm doing my homework as you can see. Well at least I did do it with Chris till you had to come and he disappeared" Wyatt answered now anger was showing in his voice.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Stop talking to me in this tone!" Leo boomed. Wyatt jumped to his feet and turned to his father. "Or what? Are you going to leave me in the underworld or beat me up like you did Chris?" Wyatt shouted at his father, all the anger he bottled up against his father, for what he did to Chris, came rushing to the surface.

Leo looked shocked at his oldest son. _"So he DOES know. DAMNIT! But what did I expect, that the little brat won't talk to Wyatt. I have to fix this." _Leo reached behind his back and a little leather bag appeared in his palm. "Sorry champ." Leo muttered and reached into the bag. But before Leo could throw any memory dust on his son Piper bursted into the room her hands raised. "What's going on?! I heard shouting" she demanded after seeing only Leo and her eldest son in the room.

"Nothing Mom. Everything's alright. _Dad_ just wanted to leave." Wyatt answered and turned around and began to finish his homework. Piper shot Leo a death glare and he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs. Piper walked over to her son "Is everything alright honey?" she asked, she was worried about him and also about Chris who must have orbed out before his father entered the room. But she knew he was alright otherwise Wyatt wouldn't be here and instead searching for his brother.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'll tell Chris he can come back, we have to finish our homework." Wyatt answered. "Ok, lunch is ready so when Chris is back please come downstairs then we can have lunch together." Wyatt nodded and his mother left the room.

_"He wanted to use memory dust on me. He wanted me to forget all the things he did to Chris. How can he do this? He won't erase my memory I won't let him and neither will he hurt Chris as long as I'm around." _Wyatt thought bitterly, he felt so betrayed by his own father. Wyatt then called for Chris that it was save to come back and have lunch with their mother and sister.

* * *

I will try to update soon, promise. Please leave some reviews, they motivate me so much :D


	14. Protection

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

**_"He wanted to use memory dust on me. He wanted me to forget all the things he did to Chris. How can he do this? He won't erase my memory I won't let him and neither will he hurt Chris as long as I'm around." Wyatt thought bitterly, he felt so betrayed by his own father. Wyatt the called for Chris that it was save to come back and have lunch with their mother and sister._**

* * *

Chris sat with Melinda on the couch watching TV. His mother was working at the club and Wyatt was still in magic school so it was just him and Melinda at home. The little form of Melinda was curled up next to her big brother so her head was resting on his chest and eyes closed. As Chris glanced down at his baby sister and saw she was sound asleep. He turned off the TV and carefully lifted himself with Melinda in his arms up from the couch. With his little sister sleeping in his arms he made his way up to her room.

Upstairs in her room he laid Melinda down in her bed and covered her with the pink blanket with a violet triquetra on it. After glancing one last time at the sleeping form he sneacked out of the room and closed the door silently behind him. When Chris reached the bottom of the stairs he immediately went flying backwards. He crashed into the wall behind him and slumped to the floor. Although it was hard Chris forced himself to open his eyes but all he could see was a blur and everything around him was spinning rapidly.

He closed his eyes and shook his head in hope that the spinning would stop and luckily when he opened his eyes again nothing was spinning anymore and he could see a demon approaching him grinning like mad. The demon conjured a double edged athame and threw it right at Chris. The Halliwell boy had barely enough time to orb out but he managed it and reappeared behind the confused demon. The double edged athame now stuck in the wall where seconds before Chris was sitting.

"Hey, I am here!" Chris called out and the demon turned around just to see a fireball coming flying towards him. The fireball hit its target square in the chest and the demon was consumed by flames till nothing was left except a pile of ash. In fear that there were more demons he ran the stairs up and burst into his baby sister's room. He found her still sound asleep in her bed, Chris sighed in relief of seeing his sister unharmed and peacefully asleep.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the other end of the room, he turned around to see another big ugly demon. The demon didn't notice that Chris was standing in the doorway because he had his back to him. "HEY YOU DUMBASS! I AM HERE!" Chris shouted to get the demon's attention away from his sister and back to him. The big demon turned around and a grin appeared on his face as he saw the little boy. "Oooh how sweet. You want to protect that little girl." The demon teassed as he continued his walk over to Melinda, who was still asleep.

Fear gripped Chris' heart, he needed to get the demon away from Melinda. He rose his hand and a fireball appeared in his palm. "Get away from her!" Chris shouted and tossed the fireball at the demon. Unfortunately the demon didn't went up in flames and was vanquished instead the fireball was just absorbed by the demon. The demon then turned around with a big grin plasted on his face. "Or what? Are you going to shoot another one of those pityfull fireballs at me?" the demon mocked, making Chris furious. "No, but how about this?" Chris answered with a mocking grin. In swift move he conjured an athame and threw it at the demon. The demon didn't expect that and the athame hit it's target in the stomach, unfortunately the demon again didn't burst into flames but just screamed out in pain.

"You little bastared! Now your little sister is going to pay for this." the demon roared. He held up his hand and with wide eyes Chris saw as the fingernails grew into long sharp claws. Grinning evily the demon turned around ready to strike the still form of Melinda. "Nooo!" Chris called out and disappeared in a flurry of orbs just to reappear in front of his sister just as the demon wanted to stab her.

Chris managaed to orb fast enough in front of his baby sister but the demon still stroke and stabbed Chris in the stomach. Roughly the demon plunged his claws deeper into the little boy's abdomen and Chris cried out in demon pulled his claws out of Chris and with a satisfied grin he shimmered out of the room.

Melinda woke up by her brother's tortured scream. As she looked around she could see Chris lying right in front of her bed. "CHRIS!" Melinda cried and jumped out of her bed and kneeled next to her big brother. "Hey, it's ok. You're alright." Chris whispered but then his head fell to the side as Chris lost consciousnees. Terrified Melinda began screaming at top of her lungs "DAAADDYYY! WYATT! HEEELP!" Nothing happened. She tried again and again but nothing happened.

Melinda didn't know what to do. She was terrified for her brothers life and neither Wyatt nor her Dad responded to her calls. "Chrissy, please wake up." Melinda whined, she stroke her brother's hair and could feel the heat coming from him and she knew that, that was not a good sign.

In the meantime in magic school. Wyatt heard his baby sister calling for him and instantly knew that something was very wrong at home. He jumped up from his seat and wanted to leave the classroom but was held back by the teacher. "What do you intend to do, Wyatt?" the teacher asked in his british accent. Wyatt didn't like him, he always mistrusted the headmaster of magic school.

"I have to go home, my sister needs me." Wyatt responded. "Oh well you can't just skip class, I'm sorry. But I am pretty sure that everything is alright at the manor." Gideon replied. "No nothing is alright she is calling for me over and over again. She needs me and I will go now." Wyatt answered the typical halliwell temper rising. "You will not leave this classroom until the lesson is over understood! Now get back to your seat." Gideon demanded. Defeated Wyatt turned around and sat back at his table.

Leo just wanted to enter the meeting room in the heavens when he suddenly heard his little princess calling for him. He prepared himself to orb out immediately but was held back by one of the other elders, it was Cecil. "Leo, you can't leave. We must attend this meeting it's really urgent." Cecil told Leo. "Well I come later because Melinda needs me. She is calling for me and sounds really despreate. I have to go!" Leo demanded getting annoyed because Melinda's screams become even more desperate.

"I'm sorry Leo but you can't leave, I am sure that it's nothing life threatening and Piper will take care of it. Now we have to go to the meeting." Cecil countered leading Leo further into the meeting room. "No, I have to go. She needs me!" Leo nearly shouted but Cecil didn't let go of him. "When the meeting is over you can go and see her, I promise but now we have to start the meeting." Cecil answered in a calm voice and Leo obeyed, he knew there was no chance now he could get out.

Down on earth Melinda is still calling for her father and big brother. But neither one of them was responding. Melinda glanced down on the still form of her brother. "Chrissy, c'mon wake up, please." Melinda pleaded while tears rolled down her cheeks. _"Why is Daddy not coming? He always comes when I call. And where is Wy?" _Melinda thought despreatly, she could see that Chris had paled considerably. "WY, DAD. Please come. I need you. Chris needs you!" Melinda tried again. But again nobody came. "Please somebody, help me." Melinda whispered as her voice trembled and she rested her head on Chris chest, tears now freely streaming down her face.


	15. A Real Hero

_Hi everyone. I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed, it's amazing and I wish everybody Merrry Christmas! Enjoy your holidays :)_

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**WY, DAD. Please come. I need you. Chris needs you!" Melinda tried again. But again nobody came. "Please somebody, help me." Melinda whispered as her voice trembled and she rester her head on Chris chest, tears now freely streaming down her face.**_

* * *

"Mel…" came a weak voice and Melinda raised her head from where it layed on Chris's chest while she was crying. She looked straight into her brother's eyes, which were barely open. "Chris!" Melinda cried. "I-I tried to c-call for d-Dad and W-Wy bu-but they didn't re-respond." Melinda choked between sobs. Chris, who saw his sister's tear stained face, immediately put on a brave face so he wouldn't worry his little sister more.

"Hey Melly it's alright, it's not that bad just a scratch." Chris tried to assure her but knew his sister wasn't so easy to fool. Melinda looked at her big brother's pale face and although he put on a brave mask she could see right through it and saw in how much pain he really was. "Chrissy, I know you're not alright. Don't take me for a fool." Melinda said. Chris, now realising he still lied on the floor in front of Melinda's bed where he passed out, tried to carefully sit up. But as he tried to do so a huge wave of pain crashed over him and he shut his eyes from the pain and gritted his teeth so he won't cry out in pain.

Wyatt was still in magic school because of the headmaster's ridiculous order that he has to stay here although his family was in danger. Finally the bell rang and Wyatt jumped to his feet, just as he wanted to grab his backpack he doubled over in pain. His best friend Michael was by his side in and instant and so was Gideon. "Wy! Hey what's wrong? Are you arlight?" Michael asked and helped Wyatt back to his feet who had his jaw locked so he wouldn't cry out in pain.

Gideon wanted to check Wyatt for any injuries but Wyatt pushed him away. "I'm fine. It's Chris' pain!" he said and added in a threatening tone "I told you something was wrong! If my brother is injured or worse, dead because I was too late. It will be your fault, cause you wouldn't let me go!" And after those words left his lips Wyatt orbed out to his baby brother and sister.

"Chris!" Melinda shouted as she saw her brother's pain-stricken face. _"Oh god no. What shall I do." _Melinda thought terryfied, she was just a little girl, what could she do? Chris opened his eyes again as the pain has subsided a little. _ "Ok, it's definitely not a good idea to try to sit up with a sliced open stomach_. _Damnit, Wy where the hell are you?"_ Chris thought, while trying to calm his ragged breathing down.

Suddenly orbs appeared beside the two siblings and formed into their big brother. Wyatt who immediately saw his brother lying on the floor covered in blood bent down on his knees. "Holy crap! What happened Chris?" "Well the usual a demon attacked." Chris responded with a weak voice. "Wy! Where were you, I called for you but you didn't come. I was terryfied." Mel whined, but she was reliefed that her big brother was now here and was healing Chris. "I'm soo sorry Melly. I wanted to come but that dumbass Gideon didn't let me leave till the glock rang." Wyatt apologized to his baby sister while healing his younger brother.

The color now returned to Chris' face and the wound slowly closed and everybody sighed in relief. With the help from his brother and little sister Chris managed to stand up, and sat with his siblings on Melinda's bed. They then heard the front door and their mother calling their names. "We're in Melly's room, Mom." Wyatt called back and soon the mother of the three charmed siblings stood in front of them.

"Hey, how are you?" Piper asked smiling, but as she saw her middle child's pale face her smile dropped and she bent down front of her kids."What happend here? Chris why are you so pale? Are you alright?" Piper asked worried. "Well, Melly fell asleep downstairs so I carried her to her bed and let her sleep. I went downstairs but suddenly a demon attacked me." Hearing her little boy was attacked by a demon brought back memories of Chris being kidnapped. "Don't worry I killed it, then I rushed to Melly's room to see if she's alright and I saw how a demon wanted to stab her with it's long claws so I orbed between." Chris explained.

_"Oh my god, he got injured to protect his little sister. He is a real hero, he would have sacrificed his life for his sister." _Piper didn't know if she should be proud of that fact or scared._ "Why was Wyatt not here? God this is no life for children."_ Piper thought depressed but she was very proud of her son for protecting his little sister. "I woke up because Chris screamed and as I saw him lying still on the ground I instantly called for Wy and Dad but nobody came. I was soo scared Mommy." Melinda continued and Piper wrapped her in a hug and whispered soothing words to her.

"Wyatt why didn't you come when your sister called?" Piper asked. "Because that dumb…" Piper stopped her son with a glare that said he shouldn't talk like that. "Because Gideon prevented me from leaving and I had to wait till the lesson was over. But as soon as it was over I orbed here and healed Chris." Wyatt finished the story.

"So we are all alright." Chris added with a smile. And also Piper smiled relieved that her children were save and sound. _"I will have a serious talk with Gideon. And of course Leo, how could he just ignore his daughter, normally he comes right away when she calls." _Piper thought frustrated. "Ok so I guess you are all hungry." Piper said cheerfully, while standing up with Melinda in her arms. "Starving." Wyatt and Chris said at the same time and they also stood up and followed their mother out of Melinda's room.

Chris walked behind Wyatt when all of a sudden everything around him began to spin and through his head a very intense pain shot. He closed his eyes and held his head between his hands bending over a little as also the pain in his abdomen returned. Wyatt turned around just to see his brother pain-stricken face before he crashed to the floor. Fortunately Wyatt was fast enough to catch Chris before he hit the floor full force.

"MOOM!" Wyatt called out while lying his brother down on the floor. Piper who already was half way down the stairs turned around at her son's fearful scream and ran back upstairs. As she saw Chris on the floor with his eyes closed and Wyatt kneeling beside him she also kneeled down and watched as her oldest held his hands above his baby brother but no golden glow appeared beneath his palms, nothing happened.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please leave me a review they are the best gifts :D


	16. Poisoned?

_"What's wrong with him why can't I heal him. Damnit. What did this demon do to my brother?" _Wyatt thought desperately while still trying to heal his unconscious brother. "Mommy what's wrong with Chris, I thought Wyatt heald him?" Melinda asked, she sat beside her mother. "Wyatt what's wrong why isn't he healing?" Piper asked scared for her little boy's life. His mother's question pulled Wyatt out of his thoughts, "I don't know Mom, he isn't healing. It's like somethings blocking me. Maybe the demon did something to him?" Wyatt sobbed.

"Wy…" came Chris' weak voice and Wyatt instantly looked his brother in the face. "Hey bro, how are you?" Wyatt asked lovingly. "It hurts Wy, it hurts pretty bad. Can't you heal me, please?" Those words broke both Wyatt's and Piper's heart and Mel couldn't stop herself and began to cry again. Chris looked towards his little sister and tried to give her his best I-will-be-fine smile he could muster.

"Chris, I think the demon poisened you and the poison prevents me from healing you so I need to know what the demon looked like." Piper who tried to calm down a crying Melinda also looked at a now barely conscious Chris. Chris who could barely keep his eyes open whispered "I never saw him before. He had brown lether skin and pitch black eyes. He also has long claws, which hurt really badly so don't come anywhere near them." Although Chris was semiconscious he still could made a joke. Wyatt gave him a smile but his eyes gave him away that he was near crying.

"Wyatt why don't you take Chris to your room he will be more comfortable in his bed than on the floor. I will in the meantime call for your aunts." Piper told her oldest. She then turned to her daughter in her arms who, by now stopped crying, "Go with your brothers sweety." "Ok, Mommy." Melinda replied and let go of her mother.

Wyatt wanted to pick his little brother up but Chris pushed him aside. "I can walk by myself." Chris said while trying to get to his feet. "No Chris you can't. Now stop being so stubborn and let me carry you to your bed." But Chris being Chris wouldn't let his brother pick him up. And with as much strengh as he could muster he managed to get up on his shaking legs.

But he couldn't hold himself up for long and soon shook and nearly crashed back to the floor. He would have if it wasn't for his brother and mother who catched him. "You stubborn smartass, stop pretending to be strong when your not. Now save your strengh and let me carry you to our room." Wyatt demanded but not angry, he more pleaded. Chris didn't have any strengh left to fight his brother and he let himself be carried to his bed by his big brother and followed by their little sister.

Piper remainded in the hallway and began to shout for her little sister. "Paige! Please come it's an emergency. And bring Phoebe with you!" Soon after Piper called for her sister two sets of orbs appeared and formed into Paige and Phoebe. "Honey what's wrong, what's the emergency?" Paige asked as she reformed with Phoebe. Piper who tried her best to be strong in front of her children now broke down sobbing.

Her two sisters were by her side in and instant and were trying to comfort their sister without knowing what's going on. After Piper calmed down a little she filled her sisters in. "We have to find out who that demon is." Paige said. "I'll go to magic school and see if I can find anything on a demon that fits the desription." Paige informed her sisters before orbing out. "I will check the book." Phoebe volunteered. "And you will go to your son and tell him that his aunts are on this and that he will be fine soon." Phoebe told Piper before heading for the attic to flip through the book of shadows to see if she could find anything on a demon with brown lether skin, pitch black eyes and long claws.

Wyatt already tucked his brother into bed as he saw how Chris was beginning to lose consciousness again. "Hey bro, now is not the time to sleep." he said. "But I'm so tired Wy and my stomach and head hurt so much." Chris complained weakly. "No Chrissy you can't sleep. C'mon tell me how you made the demon go away and how you carried me to my bed." Melinda told her big brother. Chris smiled at his baby sister, but he was too weak to talk and slowly his eyes closed. "Chris!" Wyatt called out but Chris didn't respond. "Hey Chris c'mon. Please wake up." Wyatt pleaded but to no avail, Chris already lost consciousness.

When Piper entered the room of her two boys she saw Wyatt and Melinda sitting on the bed next to an unmoving Chris. She rushed to their side and let out the breath she didn't she was holding, Chris was still breathing. "He just lost consciousness, I don't know how long he can last Mom. I can feel his pain and it hurts, it really hurts." Wyatt choked between sobs, he was so scared that his brother wouldn't make it.

In the meantime Phoebe frantically flipped through the book. _"Why isn't there anything on demons with brown lether skin, pitch black eyes and long claws. C'mon there must be something. I need something." _Phoebe thought desperately. "Maybe a little help here." she called to the ceiling hoping the all to familiar breeze would come and turn the pages to the right one. But nothing happened. "Damnit!" Phoebe cursed while shutting the book frustrated and made her way downstairs to tell her sister that there was nothing in the book.

When Phoebe reached the boys' room she could see her nephew sitting beside his brother on the one side and Piper with Melinda in her lap on the other side of Chris. How could she walk in there and tell them that there was nothing in the book. How could she crush their hope that Chris would be alright. But there was still Paige who looked the demon up in the books in magic school, she was their last hope. When Paige would come home empty handed Phoebe didn't know if Chris would survive it with no way of healing him.


	17. Why Am I Doing This?

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**When Phoebe reached the boys' room she could see her nephew sitting beside his brother on the one side and Piper with Melinda in her lap on the other side of Chris. How could she walk in there and tell them that there was nothing in the book. How could she crush their hope that Chris would be alright. But there was still Paige who looked the demon up in the books in magic school, she was their last hope. When Paige would come home empty handed Phoebe didn't know if Chris would survive it with no way of healing him.**_

* * *

Paige was at magic school flipping through all kind of books to find the demon she was looking for. "Paige? What are you looking for? Can I help you?" came a voice from behind her. Paige turned around to see her brother-in-law, well maybe soon to be ex brother-in-law, she doesn't quite know where he and Piper are standing right now. "Leo, well yeah you could help me search through the books to find a demon with brown lether skin, black eyes and long claws. Chris was attacked and Wyatt can't heal him so we need information on the demon to save Chris. So if you still care for your family, you help me." Paige told him firmly, she was still very pissed because of the I-choose-my-first-born-over-my-second-born thing.

"What Chris has been attacked?!" Leo exclaimed which earned him a confused look from Paige. Leo didn't bother to ask and started to look after the demon in the books. _"Oh god Chris. What have I done. I was horrible. I beat up my own son, I left him in the underworld with a demon who held an athame at his throat. How could I do those things and why?. He did nothing wrong. I'm a horrible father, I have to make this right. I have to."_ Leo suddenly realised what he did to Chris, but he didn't know why.

Melinda who had fallen asleep in her mother's arms now peacefully slept in Wyatt's bed next to Chris' bed. Wyatt still refused to leave his brother's side and was the whole time with him. Phoebe in the meantime told Piper, who prepared a sandwich for Wyatt, that there was nothing in the book about a demon that fits the description. "Oh Phoebe, what if…" Piper was struggling with her tears "what if Paige can't find anything either?"

"Oh honey." Phoebe closed the space between her and her big sister and wrapped her in a hug "She will find something, I'm sure. Everythings gonna be alright. You will see." Phoebe whispered comforting words in hope to ease her sister's fear and also her own fear of losing Chris.

Wyatt didn't leave his baby brother's side, he kept stroking his hair and whispered comforting words. "Chris, Chris please open your eyes. It's really scary to see you so unmoving. Please wake up." Wyatt sobbed and to his surprise Chris opened his emerald green eyes. "Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed a smile appeared on his face. "Wy, did aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige find something on the dumbass?" Chris asked but his voice was barely above a whisper what showed that he was getting weaker and weaker the longer the poison was running through his veins.

"Aunt Phoebe didn't find anything in the book and aunt Paige is still in magic school. So you have to hold on just a little longer ok, bro." Wyatt answered, tears shining in the corner of his eyes. "I don't know how long I can hold on Wy, it hurts so much." Wyatt's eyes grew wide in fear of losing his little brother.

Suddenly orbs appeared next to Wyatt and Chris and formed into Paige and Leo. Wyatt jumped to his feet alarmed as he saw his father reforming. "What are YOU doing here, get the hell outta here, NOW." Wyatt demanded angrily. "Wyatt wait, I helped Paige to find out who the demon is." Leo replied in a calm voice. "Wyatt really he helped me a lot, now where is your mother we found something." Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his father but then turned his attention to his aunt Paige. "She is downstairs with aunt Phoebe." Paige just nodded and immediately orbed out to get her sister, she didn't want to waste any more time.

"What do you want here?" Wyatt asked his father. "I just want to make sure Chris is alright." Leo answered, he wanted to go forward so he could stand by Chris' side but Wyatt was blocking his path. "Don't come anywhere near him." He demanded and Leo stopped dead in his tracks. _"I really messed up here. Damnit why did I do those things. No wonder Wyatt doesn't want me around."_ Leo thought to himself.

"Wyatt I know I made some huge mistakes but please you have to believe me I don't want to hurt him. I want to help him." Leo pleaded he just wanted to be by his son's side and tell him that everythings gonna be alright. Wyatt didn't know what he should do. _"What is he up to? First he hurts Chris when ever he can and now he wants to help him. He wanted me to forget the things he did to Chris. But what if he really changed and just wants to help him. I don't want to take the risk but he seems serious. Damnit."_ Uncertain what he should do Wyatt stepped beside his brother and let his father near him.

Leo attempted to stroke his son's hair but Wyatt stopped him, yes he let him near his little brother but he sure as hell won't let him touch him. Leo just looked at his unconscious son and hoped he would be alright so he could make it up to him for everything he did to him.

Suddenly Wyatt and Leo heard the all to familiar jingle from above and Wyatt knew his father would now leave to be with his elder buddies. But to his surprise Leo didn't even flinch nor did he attempt to leave. He just sat beside Chris and watched him. "Don't you have to go?" Wyatt asked confused. "No, the elders can wait. Family is much more important." Leo replied and took his youngest son's hand into his own.  
Wyatt didn't stop him he was too surprised by his father's action. _"He never chose us above the elders, maybe he really changed and family is now more important to him than his job."_ Wyatt thought hopefully.

"Why is he not coming?" Cecil asked. He stood with a group of other elders in the meeting room and they just called for Leo but he ignored them. "Christopher was wounded by a demon and he refuses to leave him." Kheel answered. "Which means he starts to care more for his second born and his family this in turn means that the spell is wearing off." Gideon stated. "We have to cast it soon or we won't be able to do it anymore. We have to make the charmed ones and his family believe again that he chooses Wyatt and Melinda over Chris so that his wife will kick him out and he can stay with us for eternity." Odin explained and the other elders nodded.

* * *

**Yeah big revelation, god how I hate the elders, they are dumbasses. Well not all of them but most of them.**  
**Hope you liked the chpater, please leave a review and let me know what you think :) thanks**


	18. Is It Too Late?

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**"We have to cast it soon or we won't be able to do it anymore. We have to make the charmed ones and his family believe again that he chooses Wyatt and Melinda over Chris so that his wife will kicked him out and he can stay with us for eternity." Odin explained and the other elders nodded.**_

* * *

When Paige reformed downstairs, she found her two sisters wrapped up in a hug and both had tear stained faces. "Guys, I found something on the demon." Paige said to get Phoebe's and Piper's attention. The two sisters let go of each other and turned to their baby sister. Paige handed Piper the piece of paper, which she tore out of one of the books in magic school. "Reaper-Demons, are powerful Upper-level demons with a unique power. They can make their nails grow into long claws,which if they choose also can be very poisonous. Also are Reaper-Demons immune to most witch powers, only a power-of-three spell or a really powerul witch can vanquish them." Piper read out loud. "There is also an antidote to the poison." Piper added and made her way up to the attic, her sisters immediately followed.

Leo held the hand of his youngest son who was still unconscious, while Wyatt watched his every movement making sure Leo won't hurt his baby brother. Melinda was still curled up in a ball on Wyatt's bed and was fast asleep, the whole situation taking its toll on the little girl. Suddenly Chris began to stir, but as he saw his father sitting beside him he began to panic. Wyatt who could feel Chris' rising panic took Chris' other hand in his and made his younger brother look at him. Chris held on to his big brother and pulled his hand out of Leo's and moved closer to Wyatt, away from his father. But the sudden movement made him cry out in pain and he shut his eyes, trying to regain some control over his breathing.

Leo who wanted to help his son moved closer to Chris but Chris began to panic even more as his father came near him. "Dad stay away from him, can't you see that he is terryfied of you?!" Wyatt demanded furiously, he could feel Chris' panic. _"I knew I shouldn't have let him near him. Now he is in even more pain than before thanks to our Dad. Damnit I have to calm him down." _Wyatt thought angrily. "Chris, Chris look at me." Wyatt told his panicking brother while cubbing his face with his hands. "It's ok. He won't hurt you. I am here. I protect you." Wyatt continued to calm his baby brother down.

Meanwhile in the attic the charmed ones were busy making the antidote to the Reaper-demon's poison. "Piper why don't you check on Wyatt and Chris, Phoebe and I will finish this and come downstairs as soon as we are done, ok?" Paige suggested and Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Ok, I hope it won't take much longer." Piper answered before heading downstairs. As she reached her boys' room she saw a panicking Chris with a pain distorted face and Wyatt who tried desperately to calm his little brother down.

But then Piper's eyes fell on Leo and her eyes narrowed furiously at him. Before either Chris, Wyatt nor Leo could notice Piper, Leo disappeared in thousand of blue and white orbs only to reform moments later. "What are you doing here, Leo?" Piper demanded but kept her voice down, well aware of little Melinda sleeping in Wyatt's bed. "Piper, please let me explain.." but Leo was cut of by Piper "No Leo! How dare you to come here, I told you to stay away from the kids. Now get out of my house before I blow your ass 'Up There' forever." Piper threatened. "Piper please I just…" Leo didn't get to finish the sentence as he was blown up by his wife. For safety reasons Leo didn't reform in the manor and instead reformed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

_"How dare he come here, sit by Chris' side and then threaten him like this? After all he did to him he now all of a sudden cares about him. Damn him. I'll have to have a serious conversation with him about that."_ Piper thought furiously but then calmed herself down so her children won't notice how close she was of loosing it.

Wyatt had wrapped his little brother up in a hug, so Chris' head was resting against his chest and well aware not to hurt his brother furthermore. He also drew small circles with healing power on Chris chest. Piper walked over to her sons and sat beside them. Chris who grew weaker and weaker by second opened his eyes to look at his mother. Piper smiled at the sight o her two boys and wasn't Chris dying it would be a perfect moment.

"Paige is the potion ready?" Phoebe asked while getting a little vial. "Yes it is." Paige answered and Phoebe handed her the vial so Paige could fill the potion into it. With the vial of antidote the two charmed ones made their way downstairs to save their nephew.

"Hey peanut, how are you doing?" Piper asked gently while brushing a strand out of Chris' face, she could feel the heat coming from Chris' forehead and knew they were running out of time. "It hurts so much Mommy. Can't I just go to sleep, please." Chris pleaded weakly. "I'm sorry bro, but you can't go to sleep now, just stay awake a little longer the aunts will come soon, then you drink the antidote and after that you are allowed to sleep as long as you want." Wyatt told his little brother in the best I-am-your-big-brother-and-you-do-as-I-say tone he could come up with. Piper just gave her youngest a small smile "Listen to your brother Chris, just hold on a little longer and then you can sleep." Chris nodded weakly.

Just as Chris couldn't hold his eyes open any longer Paige and Phoebe rushed into the room. "Hey kiddo. Now it's not the time to sleep." Paige said and Chris forced his eyes open to look at his aunts. Phoebe handed Piper the vial with the antidote and Piper turned back to her sons. Wyatt carefully helped Chris up so he could drink the antidote. "Here peanut, you have to drink this." Piper said. With a shaking hand Chris took the vial from his mother and drank the content in one go.

But to all their horror Chris did not heal, instead his eyes rolled back and he slumped against Wyatt. Instantly Wyatt checked his brother but then shouted terryfied "He is not breathing!"

* * *

Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think and leave a review. Thanks :D


	19. I Will Stay With You

**_Previously on A Tortured Son:_**

**_But to all their horror Chris did not heal, instead his eyes rolled back and he slumped against Wyatt. Instantly Wyatt checked his brother but then shouted terryfied "He is not breathing!"_**

* * *

_"No no no this can't be happening, we gave him the antidote, why has he stopped breathing. Oh god my little peanut. Why had this had to happen? He is just a kid, oh god I can't lose him." _Piper thought horrified, she dropped to her knees in front of the bed and Paige and Phoebe were by her side in an instant with their own eyes filled with tears.

_"He is not breathing, he is not breathing."_ Wyatt continued to mumble in his head, he looked at his brother's still form and the tears he had been holding back the entire time now fell freely. Wyatt then held his hands above his little brother's wound and willed the healing power to come and bring his baby brother back to him.

_"No Chris, you can't do this to me. Don't you dare to die on me, don't you DARE TO LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" _Wyatt screamed in his head, hoping for a sarcastic comment from Chris, but it never came. And neither did the golden glow appear underneath his palms, Wyatt closed his eyes and concentrated even harder on the healing power.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice "Wyatt stop, you can't heal the dead." Wyatt looked up and saw with tears in his eyes the last person he wanted to see right now; his father. Piper didn't even notice her husband being in the room, she was too caught up in her grieving to notice him.

"Wy, how is Chris?" came a sudden voice from behind Leo and Wyatt. Both turned around to see a now fully awake Melinda, who rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey little princess." Leo was by his daughters' side in an instant and took her in her arms. "Daddy is Chris alright?" Melinda asked sleepily. "Look little princess.." Leo started but was cut of by Wyatt who said "He is going to be fine Mel, don't worry." Leo shot Wyatt a look but Wyatt just concentrated on his little sister and forced a little smile on his face to reassure her. Melinda climbed of the bed and over to her bi brother who picked her up and sat her between him and Chris, Melinda took the still hand from Chris. "He is so cold Wy. Can't you make him better?" Mel asked and Wyatt held again his hands over his little brother's unmoving form.

Wyatt turned his head and looked at his father with hate in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. Leo began to walk forward, "Look I don't want it to be true either but.." Leo started to say in a hushed tone when he was suddenly interrupted by a golden glow that erupted underneath Wyatt's palms. Wyatt who had looked at his father now looked at his glowing hands. Suddenly Chris shot up into a sitting position and sucked in a deep breath.

"Chris!" Melinda exclaimed happily and as she was the nearest to him she was the first who had wrapped her hands around his neck. Also Wyatt wrapped his hands around Chris and was now holding both, his baby sister and brother in his arms, tears of utter relief streaming down his face.

"Wy, Mel can't breath." Chris whispered. Immediately Wyatt loosened his grip around his brother and also Melinda let go of her big brother. Chris who was still exhausted laid down again. Piper who had looked up at the shout of joy from Melinda, saw her youngest boy wrapped up in a hug by his brother and sister and breathing. _"Oh god he is breathing he is alive. He is alive." _Piper repeated in her head while coming to her feet with her sisters help and the three of them made their way to the bed.

"Oh peanut!" Piper said while wrapping her son in a tight hug, tears of relief streaming down her face. After she let go she looked into his emerald green eyes she thought she would never see again. "How are you feeling kiddo." It was Paige who stood behind Piper with a big smile on her face. "Tired." Was Chris silent answer as his eyes began to close. "Just sleep honey." Phoebe told her nephew. _"It's alright bro. I won't leave you. I will stay with you, promise" _Wyatt told his younger brohter through their bond. And Chris relaxed even more and allowed sleep to take him.

It was then that Piper and her sisters noticed Leo being in the room. Piper shot him a look that told him to leave right now and that they will discuss this. "Melinda honey, just stay with your brothers, ok." Piper told her daughter and she nodded. Piper looked at her sisters and the three of them left the room to talk with Leo, knowing Chris should sleep anyways and that he was save with Wyatt and Melinda in the room.

When the charmed ones reached the kitchen, Phoebe whispered a little spell to make the room sound proof so that the kids won't notice anything going on downstairs. "LEO!" Piper called really angry. Instantly white and blue orbs appeared and formed into Leo. "What did you do in Wyatt's and Chris' room?" she demanded. "I told you to leave and still you returned." "Piper I can explain." "Ok Leo, we are listening." It was Phoebe's turn to talk now. _"How dare he to stand by Chris after all he did, and why didn't he do a damn thing?" _she thought furiously.

"Well, Chris stopped breathing and I could feel him slipping away and.." Leo was interrupted by Paige who shouted "You knew he wasn't breathing and didn't do a damn thing to heal him, to save him?" Leo took a step backwards at the harsh words. "Look, I didn't do anything ‚cause it was too late. I couldn't do a thing." "It was not to late, Wyatt healed him, he was not dead!" Piper told him and then added "You just gave him up." Leo looked shocked and hurt at his wife and sisters in law who were mirroring their sister's expression and he could tell they thought the same.

All of a sudden the quarrel was interrupted by orbs filling the room and transforming into three elders. "We are sorry to interrupt but we have to take Leo because there is an emergency 'Up There'." The fisrt elder said in a calm voice with british accent. The charmed ones now directed their angry looks at the elders but before they could do something the three elders orbed out taking Leo with them and leaving three dumbfounded sisters behind.

* * *

_Hope you liked it, I will try to update as soon as possible. Please leave a review they inspire me :)_


	20. Dream Premonition

Bond between Wyatt and Chris

**Dream: "Bold"**

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

_**All of a sudden the quarrel was interrupted by orbs filling the room and transforming into three elders. "We are sorry to interrupt but we have to take Leo because there is an emergency Up There." The fisrt elder said in a calm voice with british accent. The charmed ones now directed their angry looks at the elders but before they could do something the three elders orbed out taking Leo with them and leaving three dumbfounded sisters behind.**_

* * *

"Gideon! What the hell is this about?" Leo asked angrily and tried to orb out but found himself stuck in the meeting room with some of his colleagues. "Why can't I orb out? I have to go back. My family needs me! Chris needs me!" Leo demanded. "Leo calm down. Your family will be alright without you. You can't orb because we need you, we called for you but you didn't respond so we had to get you." Odin explained in a calm tone. Leo looked furious at him "The last time you said that, my little daughter was screaming for my help because Chris was dying in her arms, I believed you. But I'm not going to do so now. So let me go this instant!"Leo demanded with each word his voice rose. "Let's just cast the spell and let him go, he won't feel the change, because it comes slowly till he is back to favouring Wyatt and Melinda." Cecil whispered to Kheel who nodded in agreement.

After they cast the spell Leo looked at them with a blank expression. "The meeting is over Leo, you are free to go." Cecil told Leo and he disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs. When Leo reformed in the kitchen the sisters still stood there dumbfounded. When Piper although caught sight of Leo she became furious again. "Where the hell have you been? We were in the middle of a conversation when your elder buddies orbed in and took you with them, speaking of some sort of emergency 'Up There'." "Piper please calm down. I am as furious as you are, but as soon as I could orb I orbed back here."

In the meantime Wyatt watched his little brother sleep beside him and Melinda who was curled up against Chris with her head resting on his chest has also fallen asleep. He felt himself dozing off to sleep too and decided to lie down, luckily the bed was big enough for the three siblings to sleep in it together. With his little brother and sister close to him, knowing nothing could get to them, Wyatt allowed himself to fall asleep too.

The sisters and Leo had sat down at the dinnig table and were discussing about the elders. "Piper I am so sorry for how I treated Chris." Leo told her and looked at her with love in his eyes. The sisters were totally shocked by Leo's statement. "Look I can understand that you don't trust me but I'm truly sorry for what I did to Chris and I want to make it up to him." Leo explained.

The sisters looked uncertain, "Leo, I'm sorry but we can't trust you anymore. You will have to gain our trust again before we let you near the kids again." Piper told him firmly. "And if you don't mind, please leave we all want to go to bed, it was a very stressfull day." she added and stood up and walked towards the stairs to check on her children. Leo hung his head and orbed out on top of the Golden Gate Bridge to think _"How can I blame them. I don't deserve to be near them after what I did to my son."_

Paige and Phoebe made their way upstairs to tell their big sister that they have to leave. Piper stood in the doorway to her boys' room and watched them sleep. She then also noticed Melinda sleeping beside her big brother. Piper sighed and walked into the room and lifted Melinda up from the bed. With her little daughter in her arms she walked out of the room and nearly ran into Paige and Phoebe. Piper mentioned to the door and Phoebe closed it silently not to wake her two sleeping nephews. When Piper came out of Melinda's room she hugged her sisters.

"Thank you for being here and helping me. I don't know what I had done if you weren't here." Piper whispered. "Hey that's what sisters are for." Paige replied smiling. "We are always here, you know that." Phoebe added also smilling. "Do you want a ride home?" Paige asked her older sister who nodded thankfully. Piper watched her two sisters disappear in a shower of blue and white orbs and finally went to bed herself.

**Chris was in a dark cave in the underworld, his hands were shackled to the cavern wall above his head. He looked around and saw Wyatt next to him also shackled to the wall in the same way as he was, but he was unconscious. But something was weird, Wyatt looked older than he did now. He looked like he was ten or eleven and he was now only eight years old. Suddenly a demon entered the cave. The demon went straight to him and freed him of the chains, Chris wanted to sent the demon flying but nothing happened and the demon grinned devilishly and Chris began to panic. The demon grabbed Chris by his arm and dragged him into the center of the cave. He then conjured a double blade athame and stabbed Chris in the abdomen. Chris screamed out in pain and Wyatt regained consciousness as he heard his younger brother scream. "Chris!" Wyatt shouted. **

Wyatt sat bolt upright in the bed, his brother's scream woke him. When Wyatt looked at his brother beside him he saw Chris struggling in his sleep, and murmuring but suddenly he screamed again and Wyatt knew that his baby brother was caught in a dream premonition. He began to call out Chris' name and shook him in order to wake him up.

But to no success and all of a sudden Chris again screamed at top of his lungs and a moment later Piper burst into the room with her hands raised. As she couldn't see any demon threatening her sons she lowered them and looked at her boys. It was then she saw Chris tossing around and Wyatt desperately trying to wake him up. She rushed to his side and sat on the bed with him. "Wyatt what is wrong? Why is Chris screaming like that? Has he such nightmares often?" Piper asked while also trying to wake her youngest son up.

"It's more than a nightmare, Mom. It's a dream premonition. That's why we can't wake him up." Wyatt explained, he needed to tell their mother about Chris' power even when Chris didn't want her to know. "What? Chris has premonitions?" Piper exclaimed "Since when?" "About half a year I think, that's when he first woke me up with his screaming." Wyatt answered.

Suddenly Chris opened his eyes and shot bolt upright, making his mother and brother jump in surprise. "Chris? Hey man are you alright?" Wyatt asked his brother. Piper wrapped him up in a bear hug, but Chris remainded silent and just stared at something only he could see with a blank expression.

"Chris, what is wrong? Talk to me, you scared the hell out of me with your screaming." Wyatt tried to communicate with Chris through their bond. When Piper let go of Chris he still wore the blank expression. "Peanut please talk to me, what did you see?" "I-I don't know. I can't remember." Chris stuttered confused. "Why are you here mum?" Chris asked, now totally confused why his mother and brother wore such scared expressions.

"Because you were screaming bloody murder. And you were tossing around and we couldn't wake you up. Wyatt then told me that you have a dream premonition and that's why we can't wake you up." Piper explained. Chris still looked totally confused. "I screamed?" he asked and his mother and brother nodded. "What did you dream of Chris?" Chris looked at his older brother "I-I don't know. I can't remember." Chris answered and Wyatt shot his mother a panicked look.

Piper took a deep calming breath. "Ok, we will deal with this in the morning but now let's just try to sleep again it's the middle of the night and we need our sleep." Piper stated. Chris who had layed down again closed his eyes and was in an instant fast asleep. Wyatt looked once more with a worried look at his mother before lying down too and closing his eyes. Piper left the room and went to her own bed trying to get to sleep again. What wasn't an easy task cause her son's tortured scream still echoed in her head. _"What was it he dreamed of and why can't he remember anything. We have to figure this out but to do so I have to sleep."_ Piper told herself and closed her eyes and was also soon asleep.


	21. A Mother-Son Talk

**Omg I am soooo sorry, I haven't updated in ages. But school came, again *growls*, in the way. I mean why do we have to have this damn math exam in the last week before holidays and no that is not enough we also get tons of homework. Like we don't do anything else besides school. But I have now holidays for one week and hope I can update often :). So I will stop rambling now and hope you like this chapter.**

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:  
**_

_**Piper left the room and went to her own bed trying to get to sleep again. What wasn't an easy task cause her son's tortured scream still echoed in her head. "What was it he dreamed of and why can't he remember anything. We have to figure this out but to do so I have to sleep." Piper told herself and closed her eyes and was also soon asleep.**_

* * *

When Chris opened his eyes he could see the sun shining through the curtains of his and Wyatt's room. He blinked a few times to get his eyes focused and then looked around, only to find him alone in the room. He wanted to get out of bed but when he sat up a sudden pain shot through his abdomen. "Damnit!" he cursed, although Wyatt had healed him, he could still feel the stabwound but it didn't hurt so much anymore. Taking a few breaths Chris slowly stood up and made his way downstairs. There he was greeted by the smell of pancakes When he walked into the kitchen, he found his mother and brother sat at the table eating breakfast. But then he spotted someone he wished wouldn't be there; his father.

As Wyatt sensed his brother's presence he looked up from his bowl with cereals and looked straight into his little brother's eyes and could see the panic behind them. He briefly glanced at their father before standing up and putting his bowl into the sink. It was then that also Piper and Leo looked to the door and spotted their second son standing there in a frozen state. Leo who was reading the news, put the paper down and stood up, wanting to go over to his son.

The little boy saw his father's movement and shyed away, but Leo didn't notice. But Wyatt did and he was by his brother's side in an instant and stood now in between Chris and Leo, who now also stopped in his tracks seeing the scared expression on Chris' face.

Piper who was busy making breakfast for her kids watched the whole scene. "Leo, I think you should go." Piper told Leo firmly as she saw her youngest boy's scared expression. Leo looked back at her and she shot him a angry look that said 'Leave now or I blow you into pieces'. When Leo was gone, Chris visibly realxed and also Wyatt released the tension in his body.

"Wyatt honey, could you wake up Melinda please?" Piper now turned to her oldest son. "Yeah sure, Mom." Wyatt agreed and went to get his little sister.

"Peanut?" Piper turned her attention to her son, who still stood in the doorway in his frozen state. When Chris heard his mother call to him he turned his head and looked at her before running towards her, seeking for her warmth and the feeling of safety he felt in her arms. Piper bent down and took him into her arms and then sat down into one of the chairs with Chris in her lap.

"Peanut, what do you remember from yesterday?" she asked carefully. Chris now avoided her gaze but told her "I remember coming home from school with Melinda, because Wyatt had still classes and Mel didn't want to stay in Magic School 'cause the headmaster scares her. So I orbed home with her and then we watched TV but Mel fell asleep. So I carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed. As I went downstairs again, I went flying backwards. I saw the demon and shot a fireball at he burst into flames." Piper listened carefully to her son's telling and stroked his hair to calm him.

"I was scared that maybe a demon was in Mel's room so I ran back upstairs and into her room. There I saw this demon walking up to her so I shot a fireball at him but nothing happened. He just looked really pissed and it didn't help that I threw an athame at him and hit him in the shoulder. He wanted to hurt Mel for it, but I orbed between his claws and Mel." Piper by now had tears shining in her eyes. _"Oh my poor baby. How can he deal with all this. He is so brave"_ Piper thought sadly.

Chris, whose voice now slightly trembled, continued to tell his mother what happened before she arrived. "I cried out and woke Mel who instantly began to call for Wy and Dad but neither one of them responded. It gets a little blurry now, I think I lost consciousness. But then Wyatt came and healed me. And you know what happened afterwards." Chris finished, not wanting to repeat the rest of the story. "Oh peanut, you were very brave yesterday." Piper told her son smiling, but then became serious again. "What about the night, when you screamed.

Chris instantly tensed up at the subject. He couldn't remember what the dream premonition was about, but he knew he didn't want it ever to happen. "I don't know, I can't remember. I didn't even know that I screamed and was totally confused when you were with Wy and me in our room." Chris explained. Piper nodded her head that she understood.

"Ok one last question, then I'll make you breakfast, ok?" Chris nodded in agreement and Piper kissed him on the forehead. "What was this before, why were you so afraid of Leo? I could see how terryfied you were of him and how you froze." Chris eyes widened in fear, but his mother couldn't see it because he was avoiding her eyes.

_"No, no no no. I-I can't tell her why I was so scared or Dad will freak out. Why did she have to ask that? God I have to make something up." _Chris thought panic-stricken. To Chris relief, Wyatt chose this moment to walk in with their little sister in his arms. Piper smiled at Chris and let him of her lap and stood up to make her kids some breakfast.

"Chris!" Melinda called out as she caught sight of her big brother and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waste and Chris winced a little. "Mel, careful please." Chris said and his baby sister instantly let go of him. "Sorry." she murmured and looked up at him. "Are you alright?" she asked and Chris gave her a warm smile. "Yeah I'm fine Mel, really. But although Wyatt healed me and I'm better it still hurts a little when I put pressure on it or move to fast." Chris explained her.

Chris sat down with his little sister next to him and Wyatt on his other side and started to eat his breakfast. Piper watched her children lovingly. _"Something is wrong with Chris, why was he so afraid of Leo? It wasn't like I would let him leave him in the underworld again. Something is wrong, but I just can't put my finger on it."_ Piper thought irritated by her son's behaviour towards his father. „_I have to find out what is going on between the two of them."_ Piper vowed to herself.

* * *

**I know not much has happened in this chapter but I hope you still liked it :) Please leave a review, thanks.**


	22. Achieving A Goal

**Ok, here you go next chapter :) Hope you like it.**

_**Previously on A Tortured Son:**_

**_"Something is wrong with Chris, why was he so afraid of Leo? It wasn't like I would let him leave him in the underworld again. Something is wrong, but I just can't put my finger on it." Piper thought irritated by her son's behaviour towards his father. „I have to find out what is going on between the two of them." Piper vowed to herself._**

* * *

Chris was alone in the manor, his mother was with his little sister at a playdate and Wyatt was at a friend's house. The sunroom was decorated with party-decorations because the day before Melinda celebrated her fifth birthday and there was a big, pink party also some of Melinda's magical and non magical friends where here.

Chris was on the way to his room when he heard the sound of orbing behind him, he wanted to turn around and greet his brother but as he turned around it was not Wyatt who stood there. It was a guy with short blond hair and he was clothed completely in black and he held a crossbow in his hands. The darklighter instantly shot an arrow at Chris as he turned around but he managed to avoid it. The darklighter shot another arrow at him but he just deflected it with his telekinesis.

But the darklighter wasn't as dumb as Chris thought, he then shot three arrows at once at Chris. The halliwell boy managed to avoid two of the deadly poisond arrows but the third one hit him and he crashed down on the floor. The darklighter smirked pleased and dark-orbed out before the boy could cry out for help.

Chris was lying on the floor, the darklighter arrow sticking out from his stomach. He then started to scream for his Dad at top of his lungs. After Chris was saved from the Reaper-demons poison Leo stayed down on earth and tried to make it up to Chris for everything he put him through. At first Chris wouldn't belive it to be true but he couldn't help himself and let his hope rise that his father loved him and didn't hate him.

But lately Leo began to play favourites with Wyatt and Mel again but Chris wouldn't believe it, he believed that his father cared for him now and that he will come and heal him. Unfortunately after his seventh call, Leo still hasn't appeared and Chris began to lose consciousness, with his last strengh he called out for his big brother. Wyatt appeared immediately and when he saw his little brother unconscious on the floor with a darklighter arrow in his stomach he rushed to his side and pulled it out with his telekinesis and then laid his hands above his baby brother's stomach and healed him. Chris began to stir and opened his eyes, Wyatt sighed in relief and pulled his little brother into a tight hug never wanting to let him go again.

Wyatt then released Chris and stood up with a furious look he shouted "Dad!". In an instant Leo appeared with a concerened look. "What happened, Wyatt are you alright?" he asked. Wyatt just stared at his father "Yes, I'M alright but do you ever think once about CHRIS?" he shouted. At this Leo looked down on his youngest son, who looked devastated as his father instantly appeared when Wyatt called once. _"So he doesn't care about me. He just cares about Mom, Wy and Mel but not me. He just pretended to love me and care about me, probably to be able to be near Wy and Mel. Damnit, why was I so naive. Thinking my father actually cares about me. I'm so dumb." _Chris thought devastated.

"What do you want Wyatt he is alright." Leo stated again looking at Wyatt. "Yes NOW he is alright after I pulled out a darklighter arrow out of him and heald him! AGAIN!" Wyatt shot back. "Do you know how many arrows I already pulled out of him? No of course not how can you when you never respond to his call. Eight, in the last half year, I pulled eight f**king arrows out of him because you were to busy to come. He ALWAYS calls YOU first and when you don't respond to his sixth or seventh call he calls me and this nearly kills him almost every time."

"Wyatt you know I'm busy 'Up There' and..." "Don't you dare to finish this sentence because I can't hear it anymore. You came when I called ONCE, I called ONCE and you immediatly showed up but Chris called you six or seven times and did you show up. NO! Did you even hear him?" Wyatt exclaimed. "Of course I heard him but as I said I was..." but Wyatt didn't want to hear this anymore and with a movement of his hand Leo disappeared in a swirl of white and blue orbs.  
Wyatt then turned to his baby brother and pulled him in hug and whispered in his ear "I will never leave you, I promise. I'll always be there for you no matter what."

When the brothers broke apart Chris had tears shining in his eyes. "Chris." Wyatt's tone was firm and left no room for arguments "We have to tell Mom." Chris eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "No, we can't do that. She will call Dad and he will hurt me and… and I…" Chris began sobbing and Wyatt pulled him back into his arms.

"I'm sorry Chris, but I won't keep watching how our father keeps orbing in and nearly killing you. I just can't watch anymore." Chris continued to cry into his brother's shirt and said nothing, but Wyatt knew he would tell their mother about this incident as soon as she comes home. "But Wy, please don't tell her about the 'discussions' Dad had with me ok?" Chris pleaded. Wyatt sighed. _"How can I not tell Mom about the 'discussions', but if she knew she would kick Leo out and he would let his anger out on Chris and he knows how he can get to him without me stopping him. Damnit." _Wyatt discussed in his head wether he will tell their mother about Leo's 'discussions' with his brother or not.

"Ok I won't tell her about the discussions, but I'll tell her about today's incident." Wyatt gave in. "And Chris." Chris looked up at his big brother. "Don't worry about Dad hurting you, I'll be there to keep you save. I promise." Wyatt added. The two of them then heard the front door and knew their mother and sister were home.

When Piper came into the living room, where Wyatt and Chris were still sitting on the floor, she became concerned as she saw the serious expressions on both her sons' faces. "Mom, there is something we have to tell you." Wyatt started and Piper became even more concerned, she then turned to Melinda. "Sweety why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys?" "Ok Mommy" Melinda replied and went upstairs to her room. Piper turned her attention back to her sons, who by now were sitting on the couch."

"Ok, what do you want to tell me?" Piper asked after taking a seat in front of her boys. "I've been attacked today by a darklighter, when you guys weren't at home." Chris began and Piper's eyes widened in fear, the Reaper-demons event still fresh in her mind. Chris took a deep, calming breath and continued "He hit me with one of his arrows and orbed out. I started to call for Dad but he didn't show up not even after the seventh call." Wyatt could sense that Chris had trouble to continue so he did it for him. "But as always Dad didn't come. When I heard him calling for me once, I could tell he was already unconscious and that I have to hurry." Piper looked shocked at her children. She really thought that Leo had changed, that he now cared for all three of his kids, but apparently she was very wrong.

"When I arrived, Chris was barely alive anymore. I heald him and then called for Dad, but as always he doesn't know what he's done wrong." Wyatt finished the story and he could see that their mother was fighting with the tears and added "We can live without him." The two brothers then wrapped their mother into a tight hug. Piper knew what she had to do.

After a long group hug, and assuring her two sons that everything will be fine, Chris and Wyatt disappeared upstairs to work on their homework. Piper made her way into the kitchen and chanted a spell that would make the room sound prove. She then called for her, now surely ex-husband, who instantly appeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs.

"Leo we have to talk." Piper began firmly "I think it's best if you stay 'Up There' from now on." Leo looked shocked at her "Why?". Piper couldn't believe it "Because you AGAIN let Chris nearly die and I won't watch this any longer. This was your last chance. You had the chance to prove to me you can be a good father to ALL of our children. But apparently you aren't capable of it. So I don't want to see you here or anywhere near the kids anymore. It's better that way." Piper explained her stunned ex-husband.

"Piper you can't do this, you can't forbid me seeing my children." Leo argued. "Yes Leo I can and I will. I also will talk with the elders to asign us a new whitelighter. And anyway you are an elder now, your responsibility doesn't lie down here. It lies 'Up There'." Piper finished. Leo tried one last time to argue but was cut short by Piper "No Leo, now please leave us." And with everything said Leo vanished into a shower of blue and white orbs. When Leo was gone Piper finally let the tears fall.

When Leo reformed 'Up There', his friend Gideon instantly came over to him. "Leo, what is wrong. What did Piper want?" "She kicked me out of the house. She doesn't want me around anymore, she also wants a new whitelighter and me to stay up here." Leo explained with tears in his eyes. "Oh Leo I'm very sorry but maybe it's better that way." Gideon told his friend with as much empathy as he could muster.

Later Gideon met with his colleagues. "It worked. Piper finally kicked Leo out, wants a new whitelighter and for him to stay with us. Our mission is fulfilled" Gideon announced happily and the other elders clapped also happy about achieving their goal.

* * *

_**Ok, that was chapter 22, more should be coming this week. Please leave a review :)**_


End file.
